Kamen Rider Arcade
by emerl
Summary: 4 years after Decade's adventure through 9 Worlds, and 2 years after the defeat of the Space Empire Zangyack, the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider Decade live side by side. now, Dai Zangyack and DaiShocker have combined to form UltraShocker. a New Kamen Rider has appeared, and is on a quest to join all Riders and Sentai together against this new menace. Please Reveiw. i need feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider Arcade**

Basic info:

**Main Riders:**

Kamen Rider Arcade: Kris Gaia. Based off Kamen Rider decade, with a Motif of arcades. He mimics other riders from V1 to Gaim

Kamen Rider Kaihime: Mikuru Nobokuwa. Based off Kamen Rider Gaim. She is a member of Team Gaim. Everyone calls her the Judgement Princess

Kamen Rider Monster: Mikey laCross. based off Kamen Rider Kiva. he is Kiva's understudy, and is partners with Kiva Jr, the 5th Kivat

**Allies:**

Kamen Riders

Super Sentai 199 (including Akibarangers, Kyoryuengers, Go Busters and Roukkengers)

Gokai Cyan: Kairi Gaia. Apprentice Pirate. Kris Gaia's little sister and uses Kamen Rider ranger Keys as well as the keys of Super Sentai 199 and her own Cyan ones.

Shinken Orange: Catherine Gaia. Mother of Kamen Rider Arcade. She was killed by a Geddoushu but was brought back by tricking one. She works with the Shinkengers


	2. Stage 0-1

Stage 0-1: Red Ranger Conference

With the Space Empire Zangyack finally defeated, and the appearance of two new Super Sentai, the Zyuden Sentai Kyouryuengers, and the Go-Busters, the red rangers of the Sentai openly decided, to band together once again, as Earth's defenders, working together. At the same time, the famous Hibiki Photo Studio, home of Kamen Rider Decade, Tsukasa Kayoda appeared within the world, and joined the Sentai as their newest Bangai Hero.

With the treaty to work together created, Shinken Red, Takeru Shiba decided for the Super Sentai 199 to get to know one another, and thus, invited the Red Rangers, and one member of their teams of their choice to come to his Mansion to take part in training exercises, teamwork workshops and the like. It was therefore known as the "**Red Ranger Conference**". The 37 Red Rangers soon arrived at the Shiba Mansion and where all gathering around the Courtyard within as Takeru rolled up to begin an opening speech. "Ahem… I uh, thank you for coming to this Conference. I am your host, Shinken Red. Shiba Takeru." Gai Ikari, Gokai Silver was ecstatic over this gathering, it was almost so unbearable he almost called out. "now, we all know why we are here, so if there are any questions you want answered, speak now." There was only one question from the Mentor of the Engine Sentai Go-Ongers, BOMPER  
"Bom-Bom! What if there's a sudden monster attack? Who'd get to fight it? It makes me worry that we would all scramble at the chance, Bom-Bom."  
"A good question." Takeru continued "But we will add a number from 1 to 37 to determine the Sentai that will go for it. Example. Number 3 will send Battle Fever J out, 24 would be the Goseigers and so on. Now… with that, I officially declare this, our first Red Ranger Conference… open." As if on cue, the Kuroko along with Takeru's partner for the conference, Shinken Blue, Ryunoske popped party poppers which shower the area in confetti, and with that, the conference went out in full swing. Most of the people where just having a good old time chatting, reminiscing and just doing things together as if they were old friends. Alata and Marvellous where practicing sword fighting, the Engine Speedor was happily playing with the Origami, and others where just discussing their old adventures. Tsukasa was snapping photos once again with his little pink camera.  
"You know they won't come out clearly right?" Natsumi Hikari (Kamen Rider Kivala, and Tsukasa's plus 1 for the Conference) told him  
"That may be so, but that is beside the point." Tsukasa said. "I don't want to destroy worlds. I just want to live in one, and atone." His voice has a touch of sadness to it now as he remembered the World of the Rider War.

"lord," Hikoma, Takeru's guardian came up to him. "I did not think it as possible, but this, it's a smashing success!"  
"I honestly didn't think it would be like this at all." Takeru said honestly. "But I'm glad it-" the Gedoushu sensor rang. "Crap. Gedoushu." A stick came out and Hikoma read it. As Takeru said, there was two numbers on it. The Map Coordinates, and the Sentai spearheading it.  
"Sentai Number 32! Engine Sentai Go-Ongers!" Hikoma cried.  
"Ah! That's me!" Souske Esumi and his guest Miu Soutu (Go On Silver.) rolled up as a Kuroko showed the map area "the Airport? It might be a Banki. We'll defeat him at Mach Speed!" he said pumping a fist. "BOMPER! Call the others!" he ran off. Miu just sighed  
"He's excitable isint he?" Takeru asked.  
"Yes…" Miu sighed. "Sometimes… it makes me worry so…"

**Tokyo International Airport:**

"Meeeeoooooow!" a Large cat like monster bounced about the Baggage claim wrecking everything, causing frightened arrivals. With this monster, a strange man with a Lion like helmet.  
"That's it Neko Yummy! Destroy everything!" he laughed  
"You'll never get away with this!" Souske and the other 6 Go Ongers appeared infront of the strange being. "Who the heck are ya?!" Souke continues  
"Pfft." The man just put his hands on his hips. "I desire to be king of my pride! I am Felien Greeed, **Kazari!**"  
"Never heard of him" Saki whined.  
"Either way, we'll beat him at Mach Speed!" Souske said. "**Change Soul! Set! Let's Go On!**" they all transform into their Go Onger forms and launched at Kazari with Mantan Guns and Rocket Daggers ready. The Neko Yummy suddenly butted infront of Kazari and his stetchy and fat belly defelcted the attacks. "What the?!" Gunpei was shocked. "How is that possible?!"  
"It could be an offshoot of the Balloon Banki." Hiroto said "Allow me to burn it's fat." He flipped a switch on his rocket dagger. "**Mission One!**" he attacked with Burning Dagger, but it merely got deflected by Neko Yummy's fat. And to make matters worse the attack hit Miu.  
"OOOOOOOOW!" Miu fell "Ani!' She snapped  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Souske snapped before the Go Ongers continued their attacks. Neko Yummy didn't do anything but stay put, allowing the attacks to be defected over and over.  
"Wait." Hanto called for their team weapon. "Guys, let's do it!"  
"**Pole Position!"** He slammed his Bridge Axe with Gunpei's Cowl Laser. Souske's Road Saber, Saki's Racing Bullet and Ren's Garage Launcher fused together as well before the two combinations fused one last time. "**Super Highway Buster!**"  
"I'll do it." A voice said. Hiroto gave them Engine Soul number 7, Toriopter.  
"Thanks!" Souske said "**Toriopter Soul! Set! Go On!**" they fire the Super highway buster which let off a familiar  
"**Batta batta!**" as Toriopter's soul sped towards the Neko Yummy. Once again, the Fat bounced it back, however it did manage to hurt it. Silver coin like things bled out softly until the skin grew over the wound. The Go Ongers stared shocked at this, and as the attack blasted back into their faces. They screamed as their armour fell off. They laid there defeated as Kazari laughs  
"Not even worth my time!" Kazari snapped picking up the silver coins. "With these Cell Medals, I shall grow stronger… soon… Uva… Mezool…. Gammel…" He gave the final name a voice as if it was taboo "….Ankh… and of course… OOO… I will rule over them as KING OF THE GREEED!" he absorbed the Cell Medals laughing, until a suitcase smacked him in the head. "YOU BASTARDS!" he turned to see a young boy, at the age of 14, wearing a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts burst forward to the Go ongers. He had flat and spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and was running as fast as he could with the red flip flops he was wearing. The Go Ongers stared at the boy, as the light off the windows shone on his pilot goggles that were resting on his forehead.

"Get up!" the boy cried trying to get the Go Ongers to their feet "If you won't fight them, I WILL!" he snapped.  
"You." Gunpei said resting a hand on the boy's shoulder "Have to leave"  
"I am not leaving. I won't let ya die." The boy said turning to Kazari  
"A little boy?" Kazari scoffed. "Just what do you think you are?"  
"Just…." The boy started pulling out a strange looking belt buckle. It was over sized, and looked like a Nintendo Entertainment System Controller, only it have a big slot as if to insert coins in it's centre "A Passing by Kamen rider." The Go Ongers gasped hearing the boy's statement. "Remember that! Remember my name as well! I, Kris Gaia shall defeat you with the help of the Engine Sentai Go Ongers!" He slammed the buckle to his waist. A strap circled his waist securing the buckle in. "With my 8-Bit driver…" The boy (Kris) said pulling out a strange little coin with a Kamen Rider figure on it "**Henshin!**" he loads it into the slot. The belt started talking in a chirpy female voice  
"**Kamen Rider Arcade, now loading**" the boy dissolved into pixels that appeared out of nowhere. Soon he burst out of them, in a new outfit. A black spandex suit with armour placed all over. The arms where wearing guarded black gauntlets with strange lines that mimicked the human veins all over, going in rainbow colours. His shoulders had strange looking shoulder pads that had the same circuitry and little joystick additions. His chest had a strange TV monitor which showed an image. It looked like a coat of arms that looks like a mash up of the logos of Kamen Riders before him. His legs where in black armour with the circuitry and his head was now in a strange helmet like mask, similar to Kamen Rider Birth, only it was pure black and the three liens where the eyes see where rainbow colored.

"Whoa…" Souske managed to get to his feet "I dunno who you are kid… but I like you! We'll fight together!"  
"I'd like that." The Rider said. "Oh. I'm Kris by the way. Nice to meetcha."  
"Souske." Souske the Kris slapped a high five as the others got up. "Let's do this at Mach Speed!" he cried. "**Change Soul! Set! Lets! Go On!**" they let themselves be covered in their spandex armor, with their numbers (and in the Go On Wings case, the Wings' logo) materializing on their chests. The helmets came on after that. "**'Met on!**" they all got into the roll call after that much to Kazari's anger

"**Mach Full Force! Go On red!"**

"**Just Correct! Go On blue!"**

"**Smile Blossoming! Go On Yellow!"**

"**Doki Doki Delight! Go On Green!"**

"**Dash Dymanic! Go On Black!"**

"**Break the Limit! Go On Gold!"**

"**Sparkling World! Go On Silver!" **before they all finished the Roll Call Kris iinterefered doing his on bit  
**"High Speed Highscore! Kamen Rider Arcade!"** the Go ongers stare asd Kris did a signal to carry on. They all did the last bit together.  
**"Sailing across the Highway of justice!"** they all roundhouse kicked as Miu and Hiroto backflipped  
"**Take off!**" they landed. Souske started the last bit  
"**Engine Sentai!"** all of them ( Kris too) did the last bit  
"**GO-ONGER!**"  
The Neko Yummy launched into battle, but Arcade suddenly shot it's head by a strange Pixel styled gun. "Pixel Blaster." The Rider said before launching into a furious kung fu battle with the Yummy.  
"Who is that kid?" Saki asked  
"Dunno but he certainly is skilled…" Ren mused as Arcade kicked the Yummy in it's nether regions causing more Medals to fall all over.  
"You're On Go Ongers!" Arcade called.  
"Right!" they all pulled out their weapons before lunging at the Yummy with an all-out assault. The Yummy was on the ropes before they fused their weapons together. **"Pole Position! Super Highway Buster!**" the Wings loaded their triggers to their rocket daggers  
"**Attention Please!**" Miu loaded Jetras' soul into her weapon "**Jetras SouL! Set!**"  
"**Toriopter Soul. Set."** Hiroto loaded the Toriopter soul into his as Arcade suddenly felt his belt vibrate  
"**Finisher on standby" **a coin was spat out of the belt. Arcade looked at it. "A finisher credit!" he said throwing it at the Super Highway buster. "**Arcade Soul! Set!**"  
"Hey!" Hanto whined. "I was gonna use Birca this time!"  
"Quit complaining" Arcade said. "Fire." The Go Ongers fired their weapons as Arcade launched into the air.t he blasts his the Neko Yummy just as Arcade performed a Rider Kick into it's head… and it caused the Yummy to explode spewing Cell medals. Arcade rushed around collecting them as Kazari 'mysteriously' disappeared (he ran away). They waited in case the yummy grew in size, meaning they had to call in the Engine casts, but Souske called it.  
"**Go-Onger! Checkered…. Flag!**" they whooped and high fived one another as Arcade stood before them. "Thanks Kid." Souske said as he pulled off his helmet. Arcade just gave a weak thumbs up before falling to the ground, his armor dissolving revealing the 14 year old boy in blue and khaki. The Go Ongers also noted that he had a messenger bag on him "ah! Kid!" Souske tried to revive him. "Come on…. Come on!" Miu and Saki came up trying to revive the boy.  
"He's out cold…" Saki said quietly. "Maybe we should take him back. You said the Kuroko did wonders right?"  
"Eh?" Souske stared before realizing. "Oh yeah! The Kuroko! Come on!" the Go ongers left the airport, with tbe unconscious boy on Souske's back. They got into Ginjiro and left for the Shiba Mansion, wondering how they were going to explain all this to the others.


	3. Stage 0-2

Stage 0-2: Shutterbug: Shocking Origin Story and the Union of 9 Worlds

The Go Ongers bring Kris Gaia to the Shiba mansion and where discussing what happened with Tsukasa. "Your saying, he just appeared out of nowhere, and vowed to protect you from this being named Kazari?" he asked them  
"That's the gist of it" Hanto said. "And I think he did your catchphrase. You know. "I'm Just a passing by Kamen Rider…?"  
"I haven't said that in years." Tsukasa muttered. "Where is the kid now?"  
"The Kuroko put him in a spare bedroom to rest until he recovered." Saki chimed in. True to her word, Kris was starting to come to. He had a damp cloth on his forehead and was being monitored by a Kuroko. Kris groaned softly sitting up, which made the Kuroko walk off. He looked around.  
"This isn't Uncle Chuck's house…" Kris carefully stood up and put his bag on. He couldn't help but think back to the dream he had. He was in space, and witnessing a ton of worlds, all looking like Planet Earth, merging into the Earth he lived on. He wanted to know what it meant but there was no one else who he could talk to in the Dream, and those he spoke to about it, thought it was a silly dream.

"Ah! You're awake!" Hikoma suddenly appeared beside Kris "How are you feeling?" Kris just stared trying to stop his mouth from hanging.  
"Y-you… Your Jii-san… right?" Kris asked. "The Shinkenger's Mentor?"  
"How do you know that?"  
"My mum was a Power Ranger Samurai…" Kris said. "Only… she was killed by a Nighlok. You call them Gedoushu."  
"Oh my…" Hikoma was shocked. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." Kris said. "So… where am I?"  
"Ah. The Shiba mansion. After your fight against the monster you called Kazari, and where you teamed up with the Go-Ongers.. You fainted." Hikoma explained. "They brought you here, as their leader was invited here by my lord for the Red Ranger Conference"  
"Uh…" Kris suddenly went off stumbling. "I gotta get home!" he cried stumbling over a step crashing into Doggie Krueger "Aaah!" he was shocked before slipping and smashing into Ryunoske. "S-sorry!" Kris slipped again over some bird poop and finally crashing into Captain Marvellous causing the 8-Bit Driver and the Gokai Saber to go flying. "Ow!" Kris lands on his back and only managed to see the Saber before catching it with both hands. Some of the onlookers clapped at Kris' skill. Marvellous just plucked the Saber back along with a Ranger Key that fell with it. Kris apologized again and ran off.  
"What the heck is his problem?" Marvellous asked "Doggie, think you can scan 'im?"  
"I do not do abuse power.' Doggie said in his cool calm and collective tone. "He's clearly scared. Someone should go talk to him."  
"I'll do it." Tsukasa said going off  
"And off goes the Kamen Rider" marvellous sighed. He went off to put the Ranger Key away.

Kris was trying to find his way home from the Shiba mansion, "These streets are so foreign to me!" he cried. "I gotta get home before Uncle Chuck freaks out!" he ran down a street shoving people out of the way "I'm in a hurry! Please forgive me!" he kept saying over and over to pedstrians. Tsukasa was watching this and tutted.  
"If he's a Kamen Rider then he has a lot to learn…" He sped off on his bike to give Kris a ride. Soon Kris was completely lost. He ran to a corner and started to cry about being lost when Tsukasa came up. "Need a ride?" he asked  
"But…" Kris started  
"Your phone is back in the Shiba House. You can call them there and maybe you can spend the Night." Tsukasa said. "And besides. You're a Kamen Rider. I want to talk to you about it." He said. Kris just sighed and hopped on.  
"I'm worried I'll destroy this world" Kris said. "There's no Kamen Riders in this world after all."  
"Pfft." Tsukasa razzed that "I'm a rider and the worlds not destroyed. And you did do the right thing with the Go Ongers." Tsukasa took him back to the Shiba Mansion.

Back in the Shiba Mansion the Shinkengers, Tsukasa and Natsumi where gathered near by Kris so they can ask him the burning question. "So… how'd you get the belt?" Chiaki tani, Shinken Green asked  
"Sigh…" Kris said. "I knew you'd say something like that. I've been going over and over all of it in my head…" He continued. "First off… I'm not Japanese. I'm from Australian. We call Super Sentai, Power Rangers." He began  
"Ok. So far I'm getting' ya" Chiaki said.  
"I know of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai through online research. The Shinkengers and Kamen rider OOO where my favorites. Anyway, my mother was a Power Ranger Samurai. I was next in line to follow her footsteps. Anyway before that, we decided to take a holiday to Japan to visit my aunt Mikuru and Uncle Chuck. Then it happened. A Gedoushu attacked the car me and Mum where in. she died.. I only barely survived. I was gonna fight it but… the Shinkengers never came… they didn't need to as the Gedoushu dried up and faded away. He left behind a belt. " Kris held up his 8-bit driver. "Anyway. Mum's will had my twin sister staying with a Super Sentai to learn about them. I never heard from her since. And I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. They knew about the belt, and taught me how to fight. Just some basic marital arts, I kinda picked it up as we went. "Kris explained simply. There was silence throughout the main room as the group digested this  
information.  
"So why did you just appear to the Go-Ongers?" Tsukasa asked  
"Because Kazari was gonna kill them. I didn't want them to end up like Mum. Not when I could do something." Kris admitted. Takeru put his hand on Kris' shoulder  
"That…" Takeru started "Is very noble. Sacrificing yourself to save those you never knew. I for one, respect you." Kris just blushed.  
"I just need to get home…" Kris said suddenly  
"Ah. We called your aunt and uncle, they understood the situation and actually, asked for Tsukasa to look after you and train you." Hikoma said.  
"Seriously…?!" Kris asked shocked "And you guys…?"  
"I'd wager that you'd be welcome to come visit any of the Sentai, and train or just hang out." Kotoha said. "You're always welcome here." She said trying to cheer Kris up.  
"Thanks…" Kris said causiously sipping a mug of tea. "There is one thing I wanna ask." He told the group of his dream.  
"Sounds like the 9 Worlds." Tsukasa said.  
"Eh!?" the Shinkengers stare  
"In 9 worlds, 9 Kamen riders where born. Kuuga, Faiz, Kiva, Ryuki, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-o, Blade, and Agito. And then there's me. Decade." Tsukasa explained. "But there are more than 9 according to Kris. This makes me think… that this world… is the one true world. All Kamen riders… All Super Sentai… All Power Rangers… they unite in this world"  
"Wow…" Kris said. "All of them… OOO, Kiva… Wizard… all of them?!"  
"and Maybe is Kris dreamed it… maybe he has a part with this" Ryunoske butted in.  
"M-me?!" Kris asked stuttered. "But I'm just an Autistic kid!"  
"Correction!" Genta said. "**EXTRAORDINARY** Autistic kid"  
Kris gulped again. "I… I need to sleep on this…" he said simply  
"Of course." Hikoma said. "Your welcome to spend the night."  
"t-thank you…" Kris stumbled off to bed, clearly withdrawn over everything that happened in that one day.


	4. Stage 0-3

Stage 0-3: Bursting with Citrus-y Justice

The reports coming from the morning talk shows the following morning where all a buzz about a new craze that was sweeping Japan. "The apparent toy phenomena known as Lockseeds has appeared as if it popped up like a phantom! It's a huge hit with kids, and adults!" one of the reporters was saying on her show. The Shinkengers, the Gokaigers, the Hikari Photo Studio crew and Kamen Rider Arcade, Kris Gaia where watching the show aboard the Gokai Galleon, bound for the recently found Zawame City to learn about the mysterious Lockseeds. "And now for our daily-" CLICK! Marvellous turned the TV off.  
"Ah come on!" Don whined. "I wanted to see what they were selling today"  
"You'll be getting money's worth when we get them lockseeds" Kris said. "If you don't drop 'em I mean."  
"What?" Luka and Kotoha stared. "Drop them?" they asked at the same time  
"Sounds like he knows something about them that I don't" Tsukasa said. "This City was not one of the 9 worlds so I wouldn't know"  
"If you drop the Lockseeds, the monster you summoned turns real and tries to eat it. If it eats it, then it becomes mental. Trying to kill EVERYTHING!" Kris explained "Armored riders then fight them. Or I think they do. They'd rather fight themselves as they're in Beat Rider crews. That's how Lockseed games came to be. To settle territory disputes." Kris explained "And was the outline, of Kamen Rider… **Gaim.**" He sighed and drank a cup of orange juice. "Ironic that I drank Orange Juice. Kamen rider Gaim's motif is Samurai, and fruit. His basic form is called **Orange Arms**. As he uses the Orange Lockseed." He continued  
"Wow!" Gai said "You sound like a Kamen rider version of me!"  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Kris said sighing. "We need to find a Lock Dealer if we're gonna get those seeds. You might as well pay a king's ransom to get tons of 'em" He finished. Luka sighed at thinking of losing all that money for little locks with fruit on them. Soon the Galleon landed near a tower square, where the Beat Rider team Gaim where performing. The group landed in the crowd which causes the Gaim dancers to stop at once, one of them pointed at Marvellous. "Baron!" the group launched down to approach the newcomers  
"What?" Marvellous stared confused.  
"They think you're another Dance troupe called Team Baron. Must be the clothes" Kris said trying not to laugh. "Hehe. I think I can calm this one down. You guys look for the Lock Dealer" Kris stayed behind to talk Team Gaim out of their misused anger while the Gokaigers left the area. Kotoha, Chiaki, Natsumi and Tsukasa stayed behind

Kris eventually managed to calm the Gaim dancers down and explain the purpose of his visit to them. "You want to learn about the Armoured Riders?" Team Gaim's second in command, Mai Takatsukasa asked him.  
"That's what I said." Kris sighed. "Yes!"  
"And you claim we're in a big world with other Armoured Riders?" Mai pressed  
"KAMEN RIDERS!" Chiaki snapped. He was losing his patience "Get it right! Kamen! Not Armoured! KAMEN! K-a-m-e-n!" Kris just smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for!?"  
"Being stupid" Kris said simply. He sighed. "As much as I don't wanna do it. I am prepared to Rider Battle for this information."  
"Really…?" Mai asked. "Well. Our Armoured rider, Kota… he's out. He has a job. I can give you… his Princess Rider." She turned to her troupe. "Mikuru! You're up!" Nothing happened. "Mikuru!" still nothing. Kris and Chiaki exchanged looked at Mai called for Mikuru one more time, and once again, it fell on deaf ears. "Godamn it!" Mai cursed as she dialled a number on her phone. "Mikuru! Get over here! We need your Inves Game skills so-" she was cut off by a male voice  
"Mikuru doesn't need you little one." Came the reply.  
"Wha…?" Mai was shocked. Kris and Tsukasa tried to listen so Mai put it on speaker  
"If you want to see Mikuru again, Team Gaim…. And Armoured Rider Gaim must disband immediately! We will wait at the bar Drupas in one hour for your response. Do not think you can trick us because the Beat Rider Hotline has been notified." CLICK! Then a dial tone. There was a bit of a silence as everyone digested this information.

**Meanwhile:**

In the Helheim Forrest, Kota Kazuraba was searching for a new lockseed for his 'Princess'; completely oblivious to the fact she was kidnapped. He looked at the seeds he had collected. He has the Ankh, OOO, Oak Tree and Ume lockseeds for her. "She will love these." Kato thought as he started on his way out of the forest. "Oh. Inves might be about… better play it safe." He put on the Sengoku Driver but before he loaded the Orange Lockseed he heard a voice which prompted him to hide. He peeked out to see a strange insectoid looking woman with somesort of sunglasses like visor. Unknown to Kota, this was Insarn, technological officer of the Space Empire Zangyack. She was revived by forces unknown, despite her death at the hands of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers.  
"Pfft…" she plucked an unripe Lockseed. "They want me to collect these locks… Pitiful. They do not how to rule… why, I was almost on top of the Zangyack Empire… but now I'm revived, I'm treated like dirt!" she spat at the ground. "What a bunch of pitiful fools…." Insarn left mumbling to herself.  
"What an earth was that about…?" Kota asked to himself. "I think it's time I left for home." He ran off to the zipper gate that lead back home. Once out he went off to the Gaim Garage only to see the Gokaigers talking with a Team Baron member about Kamen Rider Gaim "Oh boy…" Kota went to listen in.  
"Baron is way better than Gaim." The Baron member was raving. "He has better lock seeds and we'd be willing to share. We just need Gaim to disband. You can help right?"  
"And how are you gonna get Gaim to quit his position?" Marvellous asked  
"By kidnapping his girlfriend!" the Baron member laughed showing a live action feed of a young girl, held hostage and tied to a post. Kamen Rider Baron was about to attack with his weapons. Marvellous just snapped.  
"I will never join you" Marvellous snapped "Kidnapping one's comrades is wrong! In fact…" Marvellous just turned and saw Kota "Oh… pardon."  
"It's true?! He kidnapped Mikuru?! Thanks! I'll need ya help." Kota grabbed the pirate captain and dragged him off. The Baron member pulled out his phone  
"He knows…"

**Durpas bar. One hour later:**

Kota soon found Mai along with Kris, Tsukasa and Natsumiwho alerted him to the emergency. "I can't believe they would go this far." Kota said.  
"We're helping you know." Kris said butting in. "We're at that bar now. And there;s the Baron Troupe." The Baron troupe watched surrounding their hostage. Their leader, Kamen Rider Baron, Kaito Kumon looked at them 

"Do you have my answer? Just disband, and she will go free." Kaito said pulling out his Banaspear.  
"Consider this the last stand of Team Gaim. A Pass 2 game. A Rider Battle. 5 on 5. You can summon Inves to fight for you as well as yourself." Kota said.  
"Agreed. If I win, you disband. I lose, and the girl is yours. But then again… there's only you. I can easily beat you." Kaito smirked.  
"Not true." Kris said pulling out his driver. Tsukasa put on his Decadriver and Natsumi whistles for her Kivat partner, Kivala. Marvellous grinned  
"This is the battle I crave. Your Banana Arms, shall make a find addition to my Rider Keys." He said pulling out a Yellow Ranger Key. **  
**"W-what?!" Kaito was shocked at the group going against him "Just who the hell are you?!"  
"Just… Passing by Kamen Riders." Kris said pulling out his Arcade Henshin Credit. Tsukasa pulled out the Kamen ride card for Decade as Natsumi held Kivala. The three of them called out at the same time "You better remember it!"  
"**Kivala, Bite!**" Kivala chomped down on Natsumi's hand starting the first stage of her transformation. Stained glass like tattoos started going up to the bridge of her nose.  
"**Lock on!"** Kota loaded the Orange Lockseed into his Sengoku Driver.  
"**Henshin!**" Marvellous, Tsukasa, Kris, Kota and Natsumi transformed.  
"**Kamen Ride. Decade!**" Decade merged into Tsukasa as 10 little bars go onto his head finishing the transformation.  
"**Kaaaaaaaaamen Rider OOO!**" Captain Marvellous transformed. Or rather… an OOO Bracer appeared on his waist. "What?!" he was shocked then he saw the scanner. "Ah. Henshin." He scanned it. **"Taka, Kujaku, Condor! Ta~Ja~Dol!" **Marvellous Gokai Changed into Kamen Rider OOO's Tajadol combo  
"**Orange Arms!"** Kota transformed into Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms form. "**Hanamichi on stage!"** the 5 Riders launch into battle as Baron opens 5 Lockseeds and drops them, purposely bringing the inves into the real world.  
"not fallin' for it!" Kris said launching at them and firing with his Pixel Blaster. "Your next Baron!" he cried as Marvelous inserted a different ranger key into the OOO Brace, changing the medals into yellow ones.  
"**Gokai Change! Latorah!**" Marvelous turns into the yellow Lion,Tora, Cheetah combo known as Latorah and uses his new power to blind the inves to allow Natsumi to stop Baron.  
"**Hikari Secret Technique! Laughing Pressure Point!**" she pressed into his neck. Baron stares and suddenly bursts into laughter, which stops him from fighting back. He was paralysed with the laughter until of course, Natsumi stopped it, but she had no intention of stopping until the fight was over.  
Tsukasa loaded an Attack card into his Decadriver. "**Attack Ride. Slash!**" he pulls out his sword to strike the Inves. The 5 continues their attacks until Tsukasa activated a new card. "**Attack Ride. Rekka Daizontou!**" Tsukasa had the famous Rekka Daizontou in his hand. "I'll finish these guys. Natsumi! With me! Kris, Marvelous! Finish off Baron!" he pulled out a card he never saw before. "Hrm?" it has the symbol of the Shinkengers. "A Final Attack Ride!" he slams it in. "**Final Attack Ride! S-S-Shinkengers!"** he held the Rekka Daizontu as Natsumi helped him hold it. It turned into it's Otzu mode with with discs loaded. "**Sebai!**" the two called firing a pink beam of energy from it which seemed to take the shape of Decade's face. It buried into the Inves which causes them to explode. At this Marvelous scanned the medals for a Scanning Charge while Kris loaded a Finisher Credit. Kris launched high into the air and adapted a Rider Kick pose. His foot started to glow with a 8-bit aura as he came crashing down into Kamen Rider Baron  
"**8-bit… KICK!**" Kris crashes into Baron as marvellous smashes into him at the same time. The twin forces causes the Baron armor to fall off leaving Kaito defeated. The Baron members stared horrified as Marvelous then picked up the Banana Lock Seed and created the Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms Ranger Key from it.

"Bird!" Marvelous called out throwing the key into the air promting Navi to pick it up however, a Monkey burst up, snatched the key and scampered away ushering the Baron team along with their hostage . "Aarrrrgh!" Marvelous cancelled the transformation and slammed his fists into the wall "BASCO!" he screamed. Kris turned and saw a young man in a fur coat, and pirate cap far off. The Monkey scampered to him and gave him the Key Marvelous made before smirking at Kris and walking away into the crowd

"Who… who was that?" Kris asked to no one in particular…

Narrator: the rival of Gokai Red, Captain marvellous, Basco ta Joolika has once again appeared from out of nowhere, and has apparently joined with Team Baron! Will Kamen Riders join up and rescue the Rider Princess? The answer will be revealed, in the next episode! Kamen Rider Arcade: Stage 0-3 carries on into Stage 0-4!


	5. Stage 0-4

Stage: 0-4: Double the Risk/Karma is a **sour** mistress

DJ Sagara: hey hey! It's DJ Sagara comin' to ya live from the Beat Rider Hotline! I'm here to give you the lowdown of what happened previously on **Kamen Rider Arcade!** Kris Gaia, alias Kamen Rider Arcade travelled to Zawame City with the Samurai Sentai Shinkengers, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers and the Hibiki Photo Studio crew in tow, to learn about the toy craze Lockseeds and the Armored Rider of samurai and fruit, Gaim! Upon arrival the group is thrown head first into the rivalry with Gaim and Baron, witnessing a ransom demand for one of Gaim's members! Joining into battle with Kamen Rider Gaim, Kris, Tsukasa, Natsumi and Captain Marvelous defeats Baron and claims the Banana Arms Ranger Key, only for Baron to escape with their hostage, with the help of Marvelous' old rival Basco ta Joolika! The questions remain: Where was Gaim's SECOND Armored Rider?! How does Basco fit into this mystery?! Will Kamen Rider Arcade untie the Sentai with Armored Rider Gaim!? Those answers will be revealed… NOW!

**Team Gaim Garage:**  
Marvellous slammed his fists into the brick wall of the Gaim Garage. He was still clearly angry over the person who helped Baron escape. Most of the Gokaigers and Shinkegners left for their own things while Kris, Tsukasa, Marvellous, Natsumi and Kotoha went to reconvene with Team Gaim.  
"OK, so what do we know so far?" Kris asked  
"BASCO DID IT!" Marvelous snarled.  
"You mean that Red Pirate guy?" Kotoha asked. Marvellous nodded. "This is getting confusing."  
"Way ahead of you." Kris and Kota said finishing up a corkboard with a series of photos and arrows with notes on them. "We set this up. Also, another thing. Why didn't your second rider come?" Kris asked  
"Ah… he um…" Mai thought long and hard. "Damn it! I forget!" she pulled out her phone to call Mitsuzane Kureshima, their second Armored Rider. "Hello? Mitsuzane? It's Mai. Just calling to ask… Where the hell where you?!"  
"Futo." Came the reply. "When I saw the news about Mikuru I went to hire this detective." Mai tells the group that. This causes Kris to click his fingers.  
"Bingo. We have new meat…. None over than…" he held his index finger and thumbof his right hand to form a V shape. He did it ith his opposite hand. "Kamen Rider…." He puts the two hands together to make a W shape. "…**W.**" he looked around. "I'm guessing your friend is hiring said Rider to find Mikuru. But we can't do anything unless we have a photo of this Mikuru girl." He finished. Mai handed the photo over. It was a photo of a young woman about 19, with black hair done in twin braided pony tails with cyan and blonde streaks. She had a blue eye, and a red eye. "Contact lenses?" Kris asked. Mai nodded. Kris just continued to stare at the photo to pick up the rest of her features. The photo had her dressed in a silver t-shirt and gloves with a blue happi coat style vest. She also wore a silver skirt. "She looks cute." Kris said as Marvelous and Kotoha stared at the photo.  
"She seems eccentric." Kotoha said.  
"Question is… 'How is she faring?'" Marvelous asked.

Mikuru Nobukuwa was huddled in a corner of Team Baron's hang out. Earlier in the day she was innocently playing with this Gokaiger girl when suddenly she fell asleep, which she knew wasn't something she'd do normally. When she woke, she was chained to a pole and heard Baron's ransom for her. She tried to escape, but a strange pirate man stopped her every time. This time, she stayed put not wanting to get into trouble. In fact, she was completely scared because of what the Baron members where talking about. They were planning to kill her. Well, some of them tried to defuse the situation when Basco suddenly interfered. "You're not looking at the big picture!" he cried. "With this Gokai girl I've captured, we can go bigger. Not only will Team Gaim give up, but we can get… Something I've been wanting for a long time ago… I want it… and to gain something, you must give something up. I'm giving up these girls."  
"Interesting train of thought there…" Kaito said musing. "Who is this girl anyway?" Basco just grinned as his faithful monkey, Sally scampered dragging a blonde haired girl in a cyan t-shirt and denim shorts into the area, kicking and screaming. She saw Basco and freaked.  
"Oh no…" The girl tried to stand but Sally merely held her down. "You're never gonna get away with this ridiculous plan!" she cried.  
"That remains to be seen Kairi." Basco grinned.  
"Weren't you killed in 2012?" the girl continued. "Why are you back?" the Baron members stared  
"I have no idea my dear." Basco said honestly. "What's important is, I am back."  
"Yeah right… "The girl said. She figured out what was going on. "You just want the Greatest Treasure of the Universe… Right?"  
"Ping-pong!" Basco said smirking. The girl knew she was right "Throw her with the quote unquote, 'Princess.'" Sally just dumped Kairi beside mikuru and made a big fort to hold them in using chains, and the furniture. The giris just cursed because they did not have their transformation items. If they did, it would have been a different story. Basco excused himself to go to his ship and alert the Gokaigers to the young girls disapearence so Mikuru and the girl could talk.  
"Kairi…?" Mikuru asked. "He got you too?"  
"Yeah… I'm not getting this at all." Kairi told her. "It's like…. A lame plot in a fan made story! Or I'm just confused why your rival has teamed with mine."  
"I think they want us both gone. Our teams I mean…" Mikuru whispered back. "Stay strong Kairi. We're gonna get out of this. I have an ace in the sleeve. A detective in the next town over. He should be looking for us."  
"How do you know?" Kairi asked her  
"Because I got my team mate Mitsuzane to hire him if anything happened to me!"  
"Clever…" Kairi mused. The two girls nuzzled against one another trying to think of a plan to reclaim their transformation gear.

Meanwhile back in the Gaim Garage, Kota and Marvelous where trying to work with a plan on performing a full frontal assault on Baron's hangout to save Mikuru when a knock came to the door. Kris opened it to reveal three people. One was Mitsuzane, the other two where unusal. Kris managed to ID them "Kamen Rider W!" Kris said suddenly  
"you know me?" Shotaro Hidari asked him  
"More than know. I'm a fan." Kris said  
"Thanks kid," Shotaro just ruffled his head as he came in with his partner, Phillip. "So about your case. we've found nothing concerning her whereabouts."  
"Big help you are." Mai said  
"Now now." Tsukasa said. "His being here means we have some extra lifelines."  
"Correct." Phillip said. "I was hoping you would have some keywords for me, so I could use the Gaia Library again."  
"It's worth a try" Kota said.  
"I am beginning the look up." Philip said. He entered the Gaia Library.  
"Can I try it!" Kris said suddenly. Shotaro nodded. The Gaim dancers, along with Kotoha and Marvelous stared to see how this would pan out. "First Keyword… **Princess.**" Phillip focused  
"a lot of results." He responded.  
"Hrm… second keyword… **Team Baron."**  
"that's a lot of the results removed." Phillip said. "I might need one more keyword. You have it… right?" Kris was quiet. He didn't have one. Kotoha and Kota bounced some words off one another trying to find a good one, Kotoha started and Kota just bounced one back.  
"Sengoku?"  
"Judgement Princess?"  
"Kidnapping?" Marvelous sighed and butted in  
"3rd and final keyword…** Basco ta Joolika!**" Marvelous snapped.  
"You idiot!" Mai cried. "you're stupid rivalry could have just ruined this! You blew our chance of finding Mikuru!" she pushed him and he fell to the ground.  
"Stay your hand" Phillip said. "That removed all but one answer." He opened his blank book." MIkuru Nobukuwa and Kairi Gaia are held on the Free Joker near the huge tower." He closed the book.  
"did you just… say.. Kairi?!" Kris asked. Everyone turned. "She…. She's my twin sister!" everyone gasped.  
"and shes the 7th Gokaiger." Marvelous said. Even more gasps came from this.  
"wait. That makes sense." Kotoha said. "You said your mom's will had her go to join a Sentai, right?" Kris nodded.  
"Now it's personal. We're gonna need the Shinkengers, along with riders, Gaim, Double, Decade, and Ryugen." Kris said. "We move out. NOW!" Kris burst off. Kotoha went off to call the other Shinkengers. Kota, Mitsuzane, Tsukasa, Shotaro and Phillip went with Kris. Marvelous knew why he was benched, he was personally involved.  
"Good luck. Please bring Kairi back." He said. He shoved his hands in his pockets sighing. "I have to do something!" he went off.

Kaito and Basco were standing by the Free Joker when they heard something. War drums. "Hrm?" Basco turned to see Kuroko running around carrying a white banner. When they where gone six people in samurai hakamas, and 6 riders appeared.  
"It's over." Takeru said. "We know what your up to, and now… we will stop you and save them!"  
"Big talk Shinkengers!" Basco laughed. "And who are these guys?"  
"We're just passing by Kamen Riders." Kris said as they readied their transformation belts "Remember that!"  
"**Sodophone! Ippistu Sojo!**" the Shinkengers transform. At the same time one of them vanished so the others could attack Kaito.  
"Amatuers." He slammed his Sengoku driver down. "**Henshin."**  
"**Come on! Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!**" Kaito transformed into Kamen Rider Baron. Banana arms to keep the Shinkengers busy so Basco could load the ranger keys he had. The Banana Arms Baron , the OOO Arms Baron, the Melon Arms Baron, and a female looking rider with Peach Arms. He loaded them into Rappatappa and was about to blow when Natsumi showed up and applied the Laughing Pressure Point on him, which worked successfully. Basco crumpled laughing like crazy while Natsumi ran off with the Keys.  
"Marvelous said he might have taken them from that Mikuru girl. I gotta give 'em back!'

Baron was fighting off the Shinkengers while the Kamen Riders where waiting until they could transform, when promted by Takeru, as was agreed. They put their belts on ready when a gunshot was heard. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" a male voice cried. Everyone turned to see Genta Umemori as Shinken Gold, Captain marvellous as Gokai red, along with Kairi and Mikuru holing their transformation items.  
"KAIRI!" Kris cried. Kairi saw him and ran towards him giving her twin brother a loving embrace. "Oh god I missed you so…" Kris said shedding a tear  
"It's ok Kris. I'm here now. We can be a family again." Kairi said letting go. "But first…" the Shinkengers rejoined the kamen riders.  
"Some payback!" Kris snarled.  
"I knew it was time." Phillip said placing the Cyclone gaia Memory into his Double Driver. Shotaro loaded his joker Gaia Memory into his own.  
"**Lock on!"** Mikuru, Kota and Mistuzane's Sengoku Drivers where activated.  
"It's time." Kris said. "**Henshin!"** they all called out.  
"**Gokai Change! Gooooookaiger!"** Kairi and Marvelous transformed into Gokaigers. Kairi's color was Cyan.  
"**Kamen Ride. Decade!**"  
"**Cyclone! Joker!**" Phillip fell unconscious as he entered Shotaro's body and became Kamen Rider W "**Now… Count up your sins!**" they called together.  
Japanese Triton's Trumpet music was heard as Kota entered his Pre Arm's form as a zipper opened a circle making a Orange drop onto his head. "**Soyia! Orange Arms! Hanamitchi on stage!"  
**Chinese trumpet music was heard from Mitsuzane's Driver as grapes fell onto him. "**Hai! ****Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou, Ha Ha Ha!****" **he became Kamen Rider Ryugen  
Japanese shamisen music came out of Mikuru's one as she transformed into her Pre Arms form. It looked like a woman in a white spandex catsuit. Her helmet was white with two large dots. One blue, one red to resemble her eyes, and the top bit of her helmet looked like the Mysterious Girl's hair complete with flower. "**Appare!"** her Sengoku Driver cried. "**Momo Arms! A sweet princess with a heart of stone!**" a giant peach fell onto Mikuru's head and collapsed forming armor that looked like a pink kimono. A peach themed sword appeared in Mikuru's hand completing the transformation. The Kamen riders posed as the Shinkengers started their Roll Call.  
"**Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru!"**  
"**the Same! Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"  
"The Same! Pink! Shiroshi Mako!"  
"The Same! Green! Tani Chiaki!"  
"The Same! Yellow! Hanori Kotoha!"  
"The Same! Gold! Umemori Genta!" **the Gokaiger guests and the Kamen Riders then did their bit, fitting the rollcall.**  
"Gokai Red! Captain Marvelous!"  
"The same! Cyan! Kairi Gaia!"  
"Kamen Rider Decade! Kayoda Tsukasa!"  
"The Same! Gaim! Kazuraba Kota!"  
"The same! Ryugen! Kureshima Mitsuzune!"  
"The Same! Arcade! Kris Gaia!"  
"The Same! W!**" Phillip began, being the Mind of W. "**Phillip!"**  
"**And Hidori Shotaro!"** Shotaro finished making a tip of his cap motion.  
"**The same! Kaihime! Nobokuwa Mikuru!"** Mikuru called with pride. Everyone but Takeru laid down their arms as he made a stroking motion with his Shinkenmaru.  
"**The Samurai Sentai authorized by Divine Provenince!**" everyone launched up and made a slashing motions with their swords. "**SHINKENGER!**" They all make a pose "**GOING FORTH!**"

The Sentai members (Exepct for Kairi) went for Basco while the Riders lunged towards Baron but Basco didn't want to leave Kaito alone so he blew into Rappatappa summoning Ranger Key Clones of Baron's other Arms, made from the Ranger Keys and spare lockseeds the team had. "Tough guy huh?" Kris asked as he and Kairi fired with the Pixel Blaster and Gokai Gun respectively.  
"I might as well help. With Style!" Kairi said pulling out a Ranger key. "**Gokai Change! Kaaaaaamen Rider OOO!**" an OOO bracer appeared on her "Henshin time!" she scanned the brace. "**Taka! Tora! Batta! TaToBa! Ta-to-bata-toba!"** Kairi transformed into Kamen Rider OOO's TaToBo Combo and activated the Tora claws to help against the rider clones. Mikuru was still trying to use the sword to the best of her abilities. She cursed to herself that a sword was not her best weapon.  
"Damn it…" she whined stabbing a clone while Tsukasa swooped down with a new card.  
"**Kamen Ride. Ryuki!**" he slams another in. "**Attack Ride. Strike Vent!**" he fires with the strike vent and uses it to bludgeon the Clone of the OOO arms who stumbled and blew up, revealing the OOO Lockseed which Mikuru snatched up  
"Thanks!" she said loading it in.  
"**Appare! OOO Arms! Tatoba tatoba!"** Mikuru pulled out Medaljibur and loaded three cell medals (Courtesy of Kris) before Kairi gave her a Triple Scanning Charge before slashing wildly to KO the clones, dropping the Ranger Key and lockseeds. Ryugen saw that the Shinkengers where having a rough time so he fired at Basco so Mikuru and Tsukasa could have a clear shot.  
"Thank you Mitsuzane!" Mikuru said pressing the cutting blade of her Sengoku driver.  
"**Momo Squash!"** Mikuru launched into the air. Tsukasa loaded a card into the Decadriver.  
"**Final Attack Ride. R-R-Ryuki!"** he performed the Final Vent of Ryuki in time to the Momo Squash, thus destroying all but one Baron clone. This one was the Banana arms one. This clone would not go down, and pressed the cutting blade on it's own driver once to activate the Banana Squash to defeat some of the riders. It was aiming straight for kairi, however Ryugen pushed herout of the way and let himself be defeated instead. Kairi Gokai Changed into MomoRanger to try and counter the clone but wound up slipping and getting her rear end handed to her. Literally.  
"Abuser!" Kris snarled loading a finisher credit. He charged his fists before yelling out.  
"Shotaro. We should help him." Phillip said.  
"So… Memory Break?" Shotaro asked.  
"yes," W merely moved the Cyclone Gaia Memory into the maximum drive area.  
**"Cyclone! Maximum Drive!"** the two halves performed a rider kick with Kris to KO the clone. The remaining riders charged their special attacks right as basco, however he was swept away before anyone could do anything.  
"Oh come on!" Marvelous cried.  
"It has to be DiEnd." Tsukasa said. "Only he'd pull off a stunt like that. But I killed him."  
"Looks like he's back then" Kota said. Soon Basco was gone. Marvelous just blew up the Free Joker turning and walking away as if nothing happened.

Soon the Gokai Galleon was set to return the Shinkengers home. But before that, Kota and Mai had something to say to Kris, Kairi and Tsukasa. "Thank you." Kota said. "For your help today."  
"What about Shotaro and Phillip?" Kris asked  
"Mitsuzane and Mikuru are paying his fee," Mai sighed. "I wish he didn't have to be paid to help…"  
"You and me both girl." Kris said.  
"either way. To thank you for your help…" Kota placed a special badge on their chests. It was the Team Gaim Logo. "I proudly declare the gaia twins, Kris and Kairi, and Decade, destroyer of worlds, Tsukasa Kayoda, Honorary members of team Gaim!" the Shinkengers, Marvelous and the Gaim dancers applaud. "This is also for you Tsukasa." Mai said slapping a Lockseed into his hand. It was a Legend: Decade seed  
"Uh… thanks…" Tsukasa said unsure of what to say. His Ride Booker opened suddenly showing 6 new cards. 2 Kamen Rides, 2 Final Form Rides, and 2 Final Attack rides for Gaim, and Ryugen.  
"And for Kairi…" Mai said, placing a series of Keys into her hand "We grant you and the gokaigers, the Greater Power of Armor… no. Kamen Rider Gaim." Kairi looked at the Keys. They where Kamen Rider Gaim's forms. She nodded as if to say 'thank you.'  
"Last. But not least." Mikuru arrived to give Kris something. She placed Lockseeds into his arms. A Orange, a Pineapple, a Strawberry, a Watermelon, A Banana, a Melon, a Peach, a Plum, and a Cherry. "Take care of them. And don't drop them"  
"I wont." Kris said grinning. "Say, just for the fun of it. Mind if we dance on stage? Climax Jump?"  
"I'd love to!" Mikuru grabbed Kris by the arm and called some of the Gaim members to the stage. The Shinkengers look interested.  
"That's my brother" Kairi grinned. "Always the playful type." Marvelous just ruffled the girls hair.

Narrator: the Kamen rider's of good has prevailed, and have unified Gaim's World to the World of Shinkenger. Questions still remain about how basco escaped, how the villians have revived, and many more. These questions… are for another story. Kamen Rider Arcade Stage 0-4 ends here.

Next time! 3 things that will happen in Kamen Rider Arcade stage 0-5!

1:The Feline Greeed, Kazari appears infront of the Toukosou Sentai Dekaranger, and Riders Decade and Arcade!

2:The Arcade crew meets a new Rider. OOO, and his friends.

3:A mysterious warrior from the shadows makes his move!

See you next time!


	6. Stage 0-5

Stage 0-5: Swan like Grace.

Kris Gaia was once again called upon by another one of the Super Sentai, and now with his twin sister Kairi following him the two were called by the Toukusou Sentai Dekarangers, as junior Dekarangers. The two twins stared up at the massive Dekabase now towering before them. "Uh… remind me why we're here again?" Kairi asked sheepishly.  
"Banban Akiza came into Aunt Mikuru and Uncle Chuck's house this morning to deliver a message to me." Kris explained pulling it out. He then read it aloud to his sister. "**Dear Kris and Kairi Gaia. It has come to my attention, your exploits with the Kamen Rider team known as Gaim. I wish to learn more about you, and thus, I am naming you junior dekarangers. Please report to Dekabase today to meet me and I will explain more. Sincerely, Doggie Krueger, lead chief detective of the Earth Branch of the SPD. Special Police Dekaranger."** Kairi just blinked. "Just… come on!" Kris went into the base.  
"Hey!" Kairi called back chasing him. Meanwhile in the top floor of the Dekabase, Doggie Krueger was briefing the Dekarangers on Kris and kairi's arrival.  
"Now, remember, they aren't used to how we operate, so do not be too hard on them." Doggie finished.  
"Of course." Umeko smiled. "But…"  
"Boss!" Sen-chan came up. "They're here!"  
"Ah. Send them in." Doggie said. Kris and Kairi entered the office, to which the Dekarangers look at them.  
"Uh… um… hi!" Kris said holding a hand out in greeting. No response. Umeko however waved back. Before someone else spoke, an alarm blared. "Uh oh. What alarm did we trip now?!" Kris asked  
"that wasn't you." Hoji said. "It's a Kaijin. Looks like it's nearby… and it's some kind of feline creature."  
"I'm sure you might be fighting Kazari." Kris said. "You'll need us. I'll call Decade to help too." Doggie stared.  
"What is Kazari up to?" he asked Hoji  
"From the looks of it…" Hoji said staring at the monitors. "Cutting up civilians… and sewing them up?"  
"Launch an investigation!" Doggie said. "Kris, Kairi, I want you two to help on this one." All of them cried out "Roger!" before running off.  
"Better not let us down newbies!" Ban snapped at Kris and Kairi  
"Easy for you to say!" Kairi snapped back as Kris called Tsukasa.

Soon enough the Dekarangers, the riders and the pirate wannabe arrive at the fountain park near Akihabara where Kazari and his Yummy where located. "It's quiet." Tsukasa said. "Too quiet." Jasmine went forward pulling a glove off to touch the fountain. Jasime, you see was an ESPer, and with this power she can learn things related to the investigation by merely touching an area the suspect interacted with. Some of the dekarangers split up to investigate while Kris Kairi and Tsukasa went near Jasime. Kris saw a flash of black.  
"DUCK!" Kris said.  
"Quack." Kairi giggled. Kris just glared at her before snatching her Gokai Saber. "Hey!" Kris just burst forward and protected Jasmine from the attack. It was the Siamese cat Yummy trying to push her knife like cat claws into Jasmine. She barely turned when Kris twists his wrist to make the yummy fall. It yowled angrily as Kris put on the 8-Bit Driver.  
"**Henshin!**" Kris transformed into Arcade to engage it while Tsukasa and Kairi transformed as well. But not to engage the Yummy Kris was fighting. They saw small strange mummy like beings coming towards him and Jasmine, and thus launched to fight them. Jasmine turned and pulled out her SP License.  
"**Emergency! Dekaranger!**" she transformed into DekaYellow and pulled out her D Baton to strike at the Yummy. "Just what the hell are these things?!" she cried  
"You don't wanna know" Kris said. "They're weak but durable."  
"In that case…" Tsukasa said loading a new card in.  
"**Kamen Ride. Kiva!**" he loaded another card in once the loud screeching sound effect faded away. "**Form Ride. Kiva Dogga hammer!**" Tsukasa slammed the Hammer all around cracking the heads of the Waste Yummy wide open, killing them and revealing broken cell medal halves.  
"That's all?" he asked. "Hardly worth the effort." He saw Kairi pick up the halves. "What are you doing"  
"Evidence!" Kairi said. "Right Jasmine? You can use your powers on them later!"  
"Great thinking Kairi" Jasmine nodded. "We need to find the others." A loud meow brought their attention back to the Siamese Cat Yummy who ran off. "Follow that cat!" she called out. The group tried to keep up but lost it. "Damn it!" Jasmine cursed.  
"Where are the male rangers? And Umeko?" Tsukasa asked cancelling his Kiva transformation, and turning back into Decade  
"Right here." Umeko bounced up. "What'd I miss?" the Gaia twins stared at her. "Kidding!"  
"Sigh." Kris groaned. "Maybe we're missing something. Like why the Yummy was here in the first place." He went off. "I'll check it out. I'll meet you lot back at Dekabase."

Back in Dekabase, the Dekarangers where completely thrown off by the Yummy's attack, and confused about what it's purpose was. "So what did you find out?" Doggie asked them. There was a silence. "Tell me you have something?" more silence. "Sigh. It's one of THOSE cases isn't it?"  
"Sorry Boss…" Hoji said sadly. Doggie nodded sympathetic. They all had those days sometimes.  
"Hold the phone!" Kris called out arriving with Tsukasa and Kairi "We have something!" he dumped a file on the table. "Victimology."  
"Huh?" Ban stared as Kris explained.  
"Each victim had a different attack on them. In the head, the arm, neck. Etc. but here's the rub. Each area of the victims that where attacked had some sort of injury or illness. Like a tumour or something"  
"So your saying that the attacks cured them?" Sen-chan asked. Kris nodded. "Could you move to the left a second?" Kris did so. Sen-chan cartwheels to the wall and stood upside down to it. He was in his thinking pose and no one knew what he was thinking of. "As I was saying. There were some deaths. I think that the Yummy's parent is someone to do with Medicine." Kris concluded. Doggie was impressed and started nodding in approval. Suddenly alarms blared again. "Now what?" Kris asked.  
"Looks like it's another Monster. But it's not a Yummy." Swan said checking the monitors.  
"I'll go. Umeko, Ban, Tsukasa, with me." Kris said running off. They followed.

The group arrived and only just henshined when they saw someone lying there. Dead. Their face was purely clear like glass. "Oh my god!" Umeko rushed over to tend to them.  
"Forget him." Tsukasa said dryly. Umeko and ban stared shocked. Although you couldn't see through their helmets. "He's already dead. This was a Fangire's attack" he said simply.  
"Hold on." Kris said inspecting the corpse. "This was one of those attacked by the Yummy today!"  
"Ssssh." Ban said going to a wall pulling out his D Magnums. "I hear something." He turned and fired a warning shot. "FREEZE!" Kris Tsukasa and Umeko looked to see another Kamen Rider. Not much could be seen of his backonly that it was grayish black. The legs where wrapped in chains of some kind. "Hand's up! And turn around!" Ban commanded. The Kamen Rider actually obeyed. He turned around revealing red armor pieces. And a yellow bat shaped visor on his head. There was also a yellow Bat hanging upside down on his belt. This… was Kamen Rider Kiva. Kris and Tsukasa looked at each other shocked as kiva put his hand on his belt to cancel the transformation. Meanwhile a shadow was watching. He was wearing a safari like hat and glassed. He saw Tsukasa and frowned.  
"Decade…" he growled. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Damn you Decade!" he turned and left to leave Kiva, in a whole heap of trouble.

TO BE CONTINUED! In Stage 0-6

Author's note: Kamen rider OOO will appear in the next episode.


	7. Stage 0-6

Stage 0-6: Battle Trial, Sentai of Riders, 3 Greater Powers.

Wataru Kurenai, Kamen Rider Kiva was arrested by the Dekarangers on suspicions of murder. Kris and Kairi couldn't believe that he would do such a thing and thus explained it to Swan and Doggie. "Let me get this straight a second." Doggie started. "Wataru is half fangire, and he fights his own kind, and with this you expect me to release him?"  
"Yeah" Kairi said. "Seriously!"  
"Even with his battle record the Ultimate Courthouse in the Universe will might not accept it. This is not their jurisdiction anyway. The local police have jurisdiction here and they want Wataru to go through a Battle Trial."  
"What?!" Kris and Tsukasa asked.  
"A battle trial. Kamen Riders and Super Sentai will be allowed to enter a Mirror World, and the last one standing will determine the accused's fate." Doggie explained.  
"I already know. I was in one to save Natsumi!" Tsukasa snapped.  
"That was in the AR World of Kamen rider… Ryuki" Kris confirmed. "I remember that."  
"Either way. It's out of our hands. There is nothing I can do I'm afraid." Doggie said a bit sad. He honestly believed Kris, as his knowledge of Kamen Riders was creditable.  
"Damn it." Kris stormed off. "I need air." He snapped leaving Dekabase. Kairi excused herself to go check it out as well.  
"Poor Kid." Doggie said shaking his head.  
"Maybe he has some merit." Swan chimed in. "Maybe we should appeal, just to make sure. And there is a way Kris can save Wataru."  
"How?" Doggie asked. Tsukasa answered.  
"By entering the trial as his defence attorney." He replied.  
"Is it possible?" Doggie inquired. Tsukasa nodded. "I did it in the World of Ryuki. I did not possess an Advent Deck. Either way I was accepted." Doggie considered this information as Tsukasa left. The Dekarangers return to debrief on the Investigation.

Kairi went aboard the Gokai Galleon after going out the Dekabase. She needed to think things through and being in the high winds of the Galleon's Crow's Nest helped. She sat there thinking and fiddling with her Kamen Rider Keys (she had the Keys of Gaim, and OOO.) Luka Milfry peeked out and saw her. "Oh dear." She said sighing. "Something bad happened?" Kairi nodded. "Wanna talk about it?" Luka joined her friend on the Crow's nest as Kairi explained what was going on. "Daijoubu Kairi." Luka said "If he's innocent then one of the Riders will believe him and find him innocent, right?"  
"If it's that simple." Kairi sighed. "My brothers crestfallen over it."  
"Maybe… he could enter the trial?" Luka said suddenly. "He's a rider right?" Kairi blinked.  
"Your right! I gotta-" She was cut off. The Small SP License she was given by Swan buzzed. She flicked it open  
"This is Swan. Come in kairi!"  
"Roger!" Kairi chimed in.  
"I think I have a way to save Wataru."  
"Have Kris enter the trial?" Kairi asked.  
"Spooky. That was what I was going to say!" Swan said. "And as the arresting body, the SPD can send someone to make sure that the correct one was arrested. The selected agent can also have someone to help him. Up to 3 people can enter to help. Would you like in?"  
"I'll think about it. Tsukasa's going in too. I think" Kairi said.  
"True." Swan thought it over. "I will participate. As Kris' aide. If he chooses to enter. I only transform once every 4 years. This seems like a good chance as any." Swan hung up. Kairi blinked unsure of this. Luka then remembered.  
"We had a Christmas present for you. But if you want ot help your brother… now's the time. Come on." She went down stairs.

Meanwhile Kris was in his room back in the Hikari Photo Studio. Yusuke Onodera, Kamen Rider Kuuga from the AR World of Kuuga knocked on it. "Hey kid, you alright?"  
"Go away." Kris said. "Not in the mood. And if Natsumi tries the Laughing Pressure Point on me, tell her that I don't need it right now!" Yusuke sighed and went down to the rest of the Hikari crew,  
"He's still upset isn't he?" Ejiro asked as he was peeling potato's. "Give the lad some time." He said cheerfully. Yusuke sighed again and slumped into a chair thinking. At the same time he saw a white lab coat hanging over him  
"Eh?" he looked up to see Swan Shiratori. "WHOA!" he jumped back  
"Appologies." Swan said. "I assumed this was a coffee shop."  
"Oh. It's a photo studio" Eijro said. "I can make you a cup if you so wish"  
"Not right now. I came to speak with Kris" Swan said. "If you can make one to go, I would be grateful." Ejiro nodded and got to it. Yusuke sighed  
"The Kid isn't gonna wanna see ya. He's moody."  
"I might have something to help." Swan said pulling out a letter. She went up to knock on Kris' door. "You can enter the trial to save Wataru!" She cried. Kris then listened as Swan told him what she told Kairi. "Your sister is going to help investigate once we're in the trial. Do you want to enter?" Kris opened the door  
"A Ryuki trial? I don't have an Advent Deck."  
"That will not be nessercary." Swan said. Kris opened the door.  
"I'm in." she showed him the letter. It was an official document from the courtroom allowing Kris to be the SPD's rider for the trial. There was also 3 lines for his helpers in the trial. One line had Swan's signature. "So else is joining our quest?" Kris asked her. She shrugged. "No One? Damn. Tough crowd. Well. We got some time before the trial, so we should investigate. We should start at Wataru's home." Swan nodded and the two set out to walk when Kris got another visitor. This time, it was Takeru Shiba "We're in a hurry Takeru." Kris said  
"Then would you prefer if we gave you something to help you speed it up?" Takeru took Kris outside to reveal the Shinkengers waiting for them. They popped party poppers and revealed a motorbike. A Harley Davidson Road King Classic 2013 model. "Surprise!" the group cried as Takeru slapped Kris on the back. He was shocked. "Oh right. This is your Rider Machine! And your Christmas present from us." he continued. "We weren't sure which bike to give you so we went with something that is common in Australia. Do you like it?"  
"I.. love it!" Kris said jumping onto it. "Hang on." The Shinkengers stare. "I don't have a license."  
"Pfft." Genta said. "Big deal." Natsumi heard this and applied the Laughing Pressure Point at him "Hey!" he cried before bursting into laughter. The others ignored it.  
"I can manage that" Swan said jumping on behind Kris and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Let's go?" Kris kick started the motor and roared off to Wataru's mansion/workspace.

In the Violin workshop a young adult was brooding over Wataru;s arrest. A small Kivat was flying around. He was dark gray with red eyes. "Hey Mikey, " The bat began, then the door opened. "Uh oh." He hid.  
"Can't believe this…" the boy muttered. He was ready to shoo whoever was there away "I'm a little busy right now so-" he saw Swan. "SPD." He muttered. "Come to arrest me too?"  
"No." Swan said honestly. "we're just-"  
"Don't wanna hear it. Please leave."  
"We have a warrant." Swan continued. The boy came out of the shadows. He wore a green jacket with a white shirt, black jeans, dark black Shoes, a wolf necklace collar around his neck, and a red-headband to keep his black hair in order. His skin color is a pale white and his eyes are sky blue. Kris recognized him but before he said anything he grabbed the Kivat.  
"Kiva Jr…." he said.  
"Got it! BI-"before the Kivat bit him Kris stopped.  
"Mikey LaCross!? What are you doin' here?!" Mikey looked up  
"Kris?" the two stared at one another  
"Am I missing something here?" Swan said awkwardly  
"You and me both" Kiva Jr said.  
"Ah. This here is Mikey. We go way back." Kris explained.  
"Yup. But right now… I'm upset. Wataru, my friend and teacher was arrested." Mikey crossed his arms and looked away. "I can't do a thing about it" Kris then explained the trial. "You mean I can help?"  
"Pretty much." Kris said. "I still can't peg you for a Kamen Rider. Riders weren't common until a few days ago in this world apparently." Swan checked her watch  
"We're late. Will you come along Mikey?" Mikey nodded. "Right then. We better get to the courthouse. We might be able to get a third rider to join us in the trial. Come on!" the group went outside to Kris' bike and a second one covered in rags. Mikey merely throws the rags off to reveal a Machine Kivaa. He jumped onto it and revved off. Kris and Swan sped after him.

**Battle Trial:**  
Wataru was sitting in the defendant's stand while the judge assigned to the case was reading the files over. "Please listen to me!" Wataru tried to explain. "I don't hurt people. I try to protect them by fighting the Fangires!" the judge just stared at him  
"It's out of my hands now I am afraid. A Rider Battle has been instigated."  
"Spare me the rules" Wataru sighed. "I know them. Last one standing determines what happens to me." He slumped in his chair. "I'm good as doomed." He muttered. The doors suddenly slammed open. "What the..?" The Dekarangers rushed up with Doggie in tow. Doggie then gave the judge the official appeal. The crowd that came to see the Rider Battle whispered confused.  
"Is your Rider ready?" the judge asked Doggie.  
"He will be. The three aides are with him." As if on cue Kris and Mikey's motorbikes burst into the room. They were timely followed by the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers who had a Cyan treasure chest with their symbol. They slam it down by Wataru as Kairi bursts up holding her Gokai Mobulate and her Gokai Cyan key. "The Defence is ready to present!" she cried. Mikey pulled out Kiva Jr. Kairi then inserted the key into her mobilate. "**Gokai Change! GOOOOOOOKAIGER!**" she transformed into Gokai Cyan before Marvelous made a signal.  
"We'll give ya that present when you're in there. Go for it!" Kairi ran into the Mirror World through a Mirror in the courtroom.  
"Oy. She was always jumpin' the gun." Kris facepalmed.  
"I remember." Mikey grinned. He secretly had a crush on her. "Ready?" he asked holding Kiva Jr.  
"Always." Kris said.  
"Alright! **Kiva Jr! BITE!"** Jr bit down on Mikey;s hand, and at once, stained glass started to tattoo onto Mikey;s skin up to his eyes. At the same time a chain wrapped around his waist forming his belt. "**Henshin."** He slams Kiva Jr on it upside down allowing supersonic red waves to surround him and form Kiva like armor, only it was darker, more sinister looking. The yellow visor was now black and the leg with a chain now had a rosary for a lock around it. "I… am Kamen Rider…**Monster.**" He dived into the mirror world.  
Kris transformed and watches Swan as she pulled out her Swan License.  
"**Emergency! DekaSwan!"** she felt the DekaMetal outfit surround her before she cried out. "Face on!" making her helmet manifest itself digitally on her head. "I… am The pure white, healing étoile! DekaSwan!" she launched in as Kris henshined into Kamen Rider Arcade and followed her into the Mirror World.

**Mirror World:**  
the 4 man team of Kris, Mikey, Kairi and Swan where cutting it really close. By the time they entered the trial 11 of the 13 Riders where eliminated leaving only two. One believed Wataru to be innocent. The other wanted to give him the death sentence. The Rider who wanted Wataru to go free was a Hesei Period Rider with a black outfit, with a conder like helmet, yellow gauntlets and green boots. "I fought with him against Shocker." The Rider said to his oppoenent. "I would know if he was innocent or not."  
"That's exactly the point" the other rider said. It was a man with a fluffy like kamen rider armor. His Advent Deck symbol was a sheep. "It has clouded your judgement." He loaded a card into his chest where his visor was. "**Advent"** a large sheep like monster lunged at the other rider who merely countered with strange triple claws coming out of his gloves allowing him to claw the monster away and go for the second rider. At this time Kairi fired off her Gokai gun at them both.  
"Ah! The SPD!" the tri colored rider came to them. "You want to free him right?"  
"Yup" Kairi said. "Got a problem? We can beat you here"  
"No. I'm on your side. This guy's really content. Seriously, I mean guys like him wouldn't act suspicious in trials like this."  
"How'd you figure?" Swan asked. Kris and Mikey already ran off to deal with the other one.  
"Because he's defeated every rider. Even if they think he's guilty."  
"That's suspicious." Swan said quietly.  
"To make it worse… his Advent doesn't just summon that sheep thing…" the rider, Kairi and Swan where surrounded by Waste Yummy. "It's also waste yummy." Kairi blinked at the riders belt.  
"Uh…." Kairi started but the rider pulled out his sword and loaded three coins into it  
"**Triple. Scanning. Charge"** he slashed at the Yummy  
"Seiya!" Kairi figured it out  
"Eiji!" Kairi cried. She met Eiji a while ago while training with the Gokaigers. Eiji Hino, AKA Kamen Rider OOO looked and nodded. "We can talk later. Come on." The three launched at the strange rider. Mikey was busy smashing into his targets growling with delight. He was still a bit sloppy however meaning Kris picked up the pieces.  
"Careful Mikey!" Kris said. "We gotta focus man!"  
"Bah." Mikey just smirked. "Just deal with these weirdo guys." He broke the skull of the last Waste Yummy before advancing on the sheep mirror monster. It pounces smashing him to a wall.  
"I warned ya man…" Kris sighed stabbing the monster with his Pixel Blade. The monster roared and went for him so Kris ran for it letting the monster chase him back to the mysterious rider. "DUCK!" he cried towards Kairi Eiji and Swan. They did but Kairi quacked again compromising their plan. The Sheep Rider turned and saw his Contract Monster smash into him.  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!' he snarled. "I Seal the contract. You're done!" He plays the Seal card and destroys the monster in an explosion of Stained Glass.  
"Oh boy." Kris sighed. "He just wussed out. Meaning We WIN!" Kris fist pumped. "We find the defendant, NOT GUILTY!". The Judge in the real world slammed his gavel making Kris' verdict official. Doggie nodded approvingly as Wataru couldn't contain his happiness at freedom. But of course… the Sheep Rider revealed his true form to be a strange monster of shaggy curled hair. There was stained glass like patterns around him. "Fangire!" kris cried out. "You… You framed him didn't you?"  
"Pfft. Obviously. Just so I could stop Kiva from rescuing my beloved Megumi…" the Sheep Fangire said. "I continued with the help of Kazari to stump his little rival OOO too. Now, because you found me out. I gotta kill ya." The Sheep Fangire roared into action with Kazari's Siamese Cat Yummy. Mikey and Kris fronted the Siamese Cat while Swan, Eiji and Kairi kept fighting the Fangire. "Hrm. Still kicking eh? Then She will die, just like you will"  
"So your saying your gonna cast your love of your life to stop us from fighting you?" Kris cried. "Weak! Weak and lame!"  
"SO?" the Fangire snapped. "Your protecting one of us anyway. Who's to say he wont turn on you?" Kris faulted at this. He never met Wataru in person. Mikey was pretty angry at this statement and prepared to let off the finisher with Kris let of some kind epic speech which got everyone's attention in the Real World.  
"It doesn't matter if Wataru is part Fangire." Kris began. "Just because he is one doesn't mean he'll try to attack humans. He has a choice, and his choice was to protect humans from Fangires such as you, and for that, many respect him. One would go so far to be his understudy, my best friend…" Mikey looked. "And, a once great man said. 'That he had a dream, that he'd live in a world that doesn't judge you if your black or white, but by the content of their character!'" Wataru was moved.  
"Acceptance… " he said trying not to cry. Ahim was next to him and gave him a hug  
"Wha…what are you?!" the Fangire asked the 5.  
"Us?" Eiji asked  
"We're just…. Passing by Kamen Riders." Kris said grinning. "Remember that!" before the 5 launch at the Fangire attacking him with a series of attacks. Swan went first performing expert martial arts and counters and blocks against the Fangire. Then she roundhouse kicks him towards Kairi who shoots the fangire in the back before stabbing him with her saber. Then Ripping it out and kicking it towards Eiji who changed his Medal Set  
"**Sai! Gorilla! Zou! SaGoZou…. SAGOZOU!"** Before pushing his fists into the Fangire's back and then smacking it's head rapidly like banging a Bongo Drum. Kris burst forward and let off a Mule kick before the 4 scattered so Mikey could load a Fuestle into Kiva jr.  
"**WAKE UP!**" At once the Mirror World shook. The Fangire was pushed outside by Kairi while those watching in the Courtroom followed to see what would happen. During this, Castle Doran, Kiva's dragon castle appeared in the Mirror World to which Mikey jumped onto it's head. "Here I go…" he said performing the Wake Up Finisher Kick intot he Fangire. "DIIIIIIIIIIE!" Wataru was shocked at seeing his Understudy perform this advanced technique as Kiva jr flew around Mikey's chained leg, breaking the chain and unlocking the lock to reveal a black and red leg with bat wings. Mikey jumps up and drives his leg into the Fangire leaving a bat like symbol into the ground and exploding the Fangire into a soul… before Doran would eat it, it was covered in violet light. The Gokaigers showed concern as it startd to go bigger, and bigger before exploding back into the Sheep Fangire. "Imposible!" Mikey cried.  
"Zangyack…" Kairi whispered. She felt her Gokai Buckle glow. "Eh?" she pulled the Key out. It looked like the Kazan Gokai Oh. "Are they giving me… the Galleon for Christmas?" her phone rang to which she answered.  
"Don't be daft" Marvelous said. "It's a Megazord aKey. You don't need us to summon the Galleon for a Mega Monster now. Use it well. There are 39 more keys in the chest for you. Plus your Rider ones."  
"That's my present?"  
"That's right. Cyan Ranger Keys. We took care in makin' them. Use them well. Promise me that."  
"Aye aye Captain!" Kairi grinned.  
"Very good. Good luck!" he hung up and Kairi inserted the GokaiOh Key into her Mobilate. |  
"Swan, help me here." Kairi said keying in 5501 to summon the galleon. "You three…" she said pointing to Kris Mikey and Eiji. "Use your Rider Machiens to Distract that Fangire."  
"Got it sis." Kris said inserting a new credit into his driver. At once his Harley ran up to him. He jumped on and revved off. Kairi and Swan jumped onto the Ropes leading to the Gokai Galleon so that they could man the Gokai oh.  
"**Kaizoku Gattai!"** they cried splitting the ship's 5 components and merging them together. The pink submarine and yellow trainer megeds into the Galleon for legs. The Green racer latches onto the Galleon turning into an arm while the last one, the blue jet sheds it's black behind and latches onto the Galleon which turns inot a human body with a head. The Blackpart is placed on the Robot's head merging into a pirate captain hat. "**Kazan! Gokai Oh!**" the Gokai Oh Stood proudly with Kairi and Swan in the cockpit Kairi sat in Ahim's seat while Swan sat in Luka's seat.  
"It feels weird." Kairi said simply. "Being in this seat…"  
"It's only for a small while" Swan said. "We need to do this right or we might as well die…"  
"Don't be like that Swan." Kairi said. The Gokai Oh pulled out it's swords and started to attack the Sheep Fangire which was slightly distracted by the Machine Kivaa, Ride Vendor and Arcade's bike (which he named The High Score just then).  
"Oh… so cute… I might as well crush them!" the Sheep Fangire snatched one of the Gokai Sabers out of the Gokai Oh's hand much to Kairi and Swans shock. The Fangire merely starts whacking the three Rider Machines as best he could. "Whack a rider… get a prize!" he cried before backhanding the Gokai Oh. The cockpit started shaking much to Swan and Kairi's distress and fright. The Fangire kept hitting the Gokai Oh as best he could while trying to stamp on the riders. Wataru saw this and focused deeply.  
"Kamen Rider Arcade… You've trusted me, so I will trust you. I grant you my power. The Greater Power… of **Kamen Rider Kiva.**" Kivat flew around Wataru dropping a Rider Key into his hand. "This… should change the course of battle." He handed it to Marvelous. "Give it to your apprentice." Marvellous opened the cyan treasure chest revealing 35 cyan Ranger Keys. Each one was a cyan version of every team. A cyan Shinkenger, a Cyan Dekaranger, a cyan Gorenger. And all the Rider Keys Kairi collected (Gaim, and OOO.) Marvleous dropps the 6 Kiva Keys (Kiva, Gabru, Bassha, Dogga, Emperor, and Dark) into the chest and slams it shut. Kairi's Buckle glows again and she pulls out the Kiva Key.  
"What's this?" she asked.  
"maybe we need to insert them" Swan replied. "We need those three to get in here." She grabbed her Swan License. "Kris! Mikey! Eiji! Get into the Gokai Oh! Pronto! We need the Machine Kivaa! We have an idea!"  
"Roger!" Kris cried signalling to Eiji and Mikey to follow him. The three Rider Machines swerved around the Mirror World City trying to dodge the Mirror Monsters and Sheep Fangire's stampings. They launched up a building and into the Gokai Oh which opened It's chest allowing the three bikes in. once on board Kris jumped into Marvelous' spot while Eiji took Don's seat, leaving Mikey to take the blue chair Joe takes.  
"Now we do it." Kairi said. Each one grabbed onto a Kiva Key. "**Rider Key! Set! LET'S GO!"** Suddenly the chest of the Gokai Oh opens so the Kivaa can fly out. It breaks appear and scatters it's pieces around the Gokai Oh, such as removing it's pirate hat to put a Kiva visor on its face. It shone bright Yellow as the black pirate hat became a lock which fixed itself to the right leg of the Gokai Oh, along with the Machine Kivaa's exhaust pipes forming a chain around it. The other parts of the bike become vampire themed armour around the Mecha and finally made bat Wings on the Gokai Oh's back. "**Kazan! Kiva Gokai Oh!"** Eiji looked around it amazed  
"How was this possible!?"  
"Kivaa's greater power" Kris said.  
"Greater what?" Mikey asked  
"It's a Super Sentai thing." Swan explained  
"Oh yeah! I remember giving the Gokaigers my Core Medals!" Eiji remembered the Taisen Incident. "They turned into the Medal Combo forms of myself. Well. Keys basically. I guess it was… My Greater Power?" Kris nodded  
"I have them now." Kairi explained. "Now with Kiva's greater power, lets smash this stained glass window freak!" Kris nodded and spun his ship's wheel sending the Kiva Gokai Oh into battle. It had no weapon so it just roundhouse kicked the Sheep Fangire in It's chest he recoiled back shocked and hurting before recovering and beginning a clumsy martial arts like fight. The Kiva Gokai Oh took a fair few hits as well as dished out some of it's own at Sheep Fangire "It's not working…" Kairi pouted. Eiji had a brainwave finding the Bashaa Magnum Key. He jammed it into the console.  
"Rider Key Set! Let's go!" he cried as a large Basshaa Magnum appeared in the Kiva Gokai Oh's hand "**Kazan, Basshaa Kiva Gokai Oh!"** Eiji proclaimed grinning.  
"Great thinkin'." Kris said. "Get ready Mikey. We might need to Wake Up!" the Basshaa Kiva Gokai Oh jumped back before firing rapidly at the Fangire before Kairi uses the remaining Gokai Sword to slash at him. The Fangire roared angrily trying to lunge at the Gokai Oh before Eiji focused, turning the key in again "The Finisher?" Kris asked him. Eiji nodded. "Got it." All 5 turned the keys  
"**Basshaa…Gokai burst!"** the giant Basshaa Magnum's energy was charged while the Gokai Oh's cannon's where loaded into Kris clicked his fingers. "**FIRE!" **The Magnum fired off all of the cannonballs in one shot. They embedded themselves into the Sheep Fangire who screamed in pain  
"This can't be… You won't win against The Alliance!" he blew up and his soul was finally eaten by Castle Doran. The Gokai Oh pilots cheered and slapped eachother high fives.  
"We won!" Kris cried proudly.  
"That was fun!" Swan giggled  
"I wanna go again!" Kiva Jr cried.

Once the group disembarked the Galleon and turned it back to normal. They returned to the real world and cancelled their henshin. They arrived at the resultant Cous Coussier where Eiji worked and had a celebratory dinner. The theme this time was Australia which seemed to make Kris happy, being reminded of home. Wataru came in to see Kris. "Hey guys. Mind if I join you?" the group nodded. Wataru was pretty happy that night. "You believed in me when no one else did. And I granted you my Greater Power for it. Because I trusted you. I have one more gift to give." He slapped a Fuetsle into Kris's hand. "In commemoration of our friendship." He looked at Mikey. "I guess you're gonna hang out with him now?" Mikey nodded.  
"And my Snowbunny." Kris, Eiji Wataru and Swan stared at him until they saw he and Kairi where holding hands. Kairi giggled.  
"We're dating." She admitted. Kris let off an audiable 'aaaw'. Then three medals where dumped onto Kris' hand. A Taka, a Tora, and a Batta. Eiji looked up  
"Ankh, are you serious?"  
"Don't toy with me. He obviously needs them. Now take them before I change my mind!" Kris sighed and took the medals. Kairi then did the unthinkable by putting a Kangaroo hat on Ahnk which made him swing at her wildly. She dodged giggling and laughing her head off. She ran off laughing prompting the Avian Greeed to chase after her. Kris and Wataru chuckled and cheers-ed their drinks laughing at kairi's antics.

Narrator: Kamen Rider OOO, Kiva and the Gokaigers are given the Twsins their Greater powers, and to make it more interesting, Swan Shiratori, (DekaSwan) and Mikey LaCross (Kamen Rider Monster) have officially joined Kris' quest to unite the Sentai and kamen Riders. Kamen Rider Arcade Stage 0-6 ends here. See you next time!


	8. Stage 0-7

Stage 0-7**母親の**侍パワーレンジャーの帰還 . Return of the **MOTHERLY **Samurai Power Ranger.

Beyond the human world where the Super Sentai and Kamen Riders and the people of the world are cracks in the earth, one must never look into them as they lead to hell. Well, the Sanzu river to be precise, home of the Gedoushu and Nanashi Renju. And on the river, the Rokumon Junk, where the Gedoushu's leader, Dokoku Chimatsui was drinking his rice wine during one of his good moods while Dayuu Usakawa was playing her beloved Shinsa. "So… You're positive about how we came back?" Chimatsui asked his strategist, the Shitari of the Bones.  
"Very very certain. Someone or something has brough back all evil. Such as ones we've met during Dai Zangyack." He explained.  
"…." Chimatsui drank his bowl and slammed it to a Nanashi to refill it. "Don't care!" he snapped, which made the Shitari sigh deeply before looking out the window to see a woman on the shoreline of the river. She was wearing the uniform of a Power Ranger Samurai, or a Shinkenger. It was orange. The woman's helmet was gone showing her face. It was a gentle one, with blue eyes and long blonde hair.  
"Who's that…?" Dayu asked coming to look at the woman  
"It must be that Australian Shinkenger." Shitari said. "They call themselves 'Power Rangers Samurai' Pfft! We killed her a while back. I guess Dokokou must have brought her with him. I think I might have a use for her. To kill that boy she has, the new Samurai Ranger in her stead…"

Kris was in an arcade in Shibyua with Swan when this was going on and he sneezed loudly. "You know here they say sneezing means someone's talking about you." Swan said.  
"That'd make sense because I've been the talk of many people as of late." Kris said. "People know the riders but not their identities right?"  
"Right. Only other riders know who a rider is. Why do you ask?" Swan asked him. As if to answer Kris slammed a print out of The ORE Journal website down. The headline read **'MYSTEROUS NEW KAMEN RIDER BLAZES ONTO THE SCENE WITH KAMEN GOKAIGER!'** "Kamen Gokaiger?" Swan asked confused. "Oh that must mean Kairi. Because of the Rider Keys she has." She read the article. It was an expose about Kris and Kairi's battles with Mikey and Swan. "Hold on. I think I heard Tsukasa say something about this publication the other day in the Red Ranger Conference. About… A Kamen Rider working in it?"  
"Right you are. To be precise, Kamen Rider **Ryuki**." Kris confirmed. "He must have been there when the Battle Trial was going on." He put the report away. "Either way…" His phone ran before he could continue. "Hello?"  
"Kris-san! Hate to bug you but we have a doppelganger! We are in the Scramble Crossing of Shibyua-Cho. People have made like a ring for a Rider Battle. Can you calm the situation down?" it was Ryunoske.  
"Alright. I'm nearby." Kris went off to find Kairi and Mikey who were playing a team work arcade game together. "Guys? Pack it up. We got a mission." Kris said to them  
"Might as well" Kairi said. "It's game over here anyway"  
"Aw I wanna stay some more!" Kiva Jr whined  
"After." Mikey said. "Come on then."

The Shinkengers where negotiating with a Gedoushu with a small amount of Nanashi Renju with it. It looked female and had a black kunoichi (Girl ninja) costume, and it had blonde hair that was done up in a geisha's hairstyle. She was protesting. "Please! You can't do this! We were allies!" she was begging.  
"A likely story Gedoushu." Takeru said simply. The Shinkengers prepared to transform  
"Please don't!" the Gedoushu begged.  
"**Ipptisu Sojo!"** they transform and lunge at her.  
"Waaaaa!" she runs off frightened as Kris Swan Kairi and Mikey roll up and transform. "Aaah! Cornered! Have mercy!" The Gedoushu begged. Kairi didn't wait but launched at her. Nanashi suddenly popped up and blocked her off leaving the others to fend them off. "I'm grateful for them…. But I got to run. I hope a priestess is willing to listen to me…." The Gedoushu preprared to leave when Kris lunged at her. She pulled out a wooden brush "I'm so sorry…. **Symbol Power! Wall!"** she conjures a wall which Kris crashes into.  
"OW!" the Gedoushu felt her arms harden and crack as Kris rubbed his head in pain.  
"No! I wasted my time trying to talk to you lot when I could have expelled this curse!" she ran into a crack in the Netherworld and fled the scene. While she was gone, the Nansahi was still there so kairi put a new Rider Key in.  
"**Gokai Change! KAAAAAAMEN RIDER KIVA!"** She transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva's Gabaru Saber form and started slashing wildly at the Nanashi. "Roaaar…graaaa…" Kairi was acting like Wataru when he was possessed by his wolf like Arm Demon. Suddenly she grabbed two of them and threw them at the rest blowing them all up. "It's done…" she growled cancelling her transformation. The Shinkengers and company cancel their transformations as well. "Now WHY is that Gedoushu begging for mercy?" Kairi asked them. Takeru ignored it "Come on!" Kairi whined.  
"It's a Gedoushu. It was a ploy to distract us." Takeru responded.  
"That sounds like a biased remark." Kris said  
"Lord, I hate to admit it, but I think they're right" Ryunoske said. "I also think that the Gedoushu…" He paused. "I can't say it. It'd upset them"  
"I'm a big girl!" Kairi retorts. "I can take it!"  
"Yeah!" Kris said. "Out with it!"  
"I think the Gedoushu…. **Is your deceased mother."** Ryunoske said. That promoted Kairi to drop her jaw, and Kris to freak. "I told you that you'd panic." Mikey and Swan mutually agreed to back off for now. Kris looked at the Shinkengers.  
"Kill her, and you'll deal with me." Kris said running off. Kairi recovered  
"And me." She said suddenly flying up as the Gokai Galleon came to pick her up.

Kris was just riding around town. He was distraught that Takeru could have unintentionally killed his mother. At the same time, Kairi was sitting in a hammock in the main living area of the Gokai Galleon. She swung close to Marvelous' chair which he didn't notice. She quickly strokes Navi's head before swinging back. She sighed deeply which caught Luka's attention. "Something happened down there?" she asked  
"Mommy." Kairi muttered. Luka asked her again and got the same response..  
"Uh, someone help?" Luka asked. Suddenly Navi raises her wings  
"**Let's Treasure Navigate!"**  
"What?! Treasure Navigate? Now? You serious?!"  
"Treasure Hunting always cheered me up" Marvelous said.  
"Well she's not you." Luka retorted.  
"Your right about that…"  
"I never got to try a Treasure Navigate…" Kairi said. "I'll try…" Navi bonked her head onto the roof.  
"**A Baby who could was under the pump, AND a Kamen Rider, who searches for a Climax Jump." **Navi stated before landing on her perch. "That's All!" Kairi jumped up  
"ORE SANJOU!" She screamed out launching for the cabinet. While the Gokaigers stared Kairi pulled out a CD and slams it down infront of Marvelous. "Read it!" Marvelous does it. The title of the song was Climax Jump by AAA "The Greater Power is Kamen Rider Den-O!" she said. "That's the only Kamen Rider I ever watched. He travelled through time on a train called the DenLiner. The show's theme song was Climax Jump. Therefore, we're searching for the DenLiner." Kairi concluded.  
"I think your brother's rubbing off on you" Joe said  
"So, this baby who's under the pump. What's that? Was there a baby in that show?" Luka asked her.  
"Uuuuh… Nope." The Gokaigers stumble shocked, and groaned.  
"Useless!" Navi cried. "Useless useless!"  
"But we might have access to someone who does know." Kairi said. "We gotta get to the Hikari Photo Studio again. Tsukasa will know how to get to the DenLiner"  
"What about your Brother? He might know something better" Ahim said.  
"Good point. But he got a bit mad over…"  
"Captain! Rider Machine coming up fast!" Don said suddenly showing the screen display to see Kris rocketing towards the Galleon. He was hailing it.  
"Let him in." Marvelous said. Two chains landed besides Kris and a ramp appeared allowing Kris to park in the Galleon. He burst into the room "What kept you?" Marvelous joked.  
"Less talk… more…" Kris collapsed. "Being chased by Gedoushu. Same as this morning. The one Ryunoske claims is my Mum…"  
"Why run?" Joe asked.  
"Because there was another Gedoushu with her… Juzo Fuwa…" Kris panted.  
"Uh oh." Gai said. "Maybe the Den-O Greater Power can help…?"  
"Did you say Den-O?!" Kris asked perking up. "I might know how to find him."  
"How?" Don asked. Kris just let off a small wily grin.  
"Who's up for some coffee?"

Airi Nogami was busy grinding some coffee beans when Ryotaro Nogami, AKA Kamen Rider Den-O came in. He was tired as once again, his Imagin friends where possessing his body and causing mayhem. "Oh dear…" Airi tutted. "What happened?"  
"I…I don't know…. There's some angry guy. That's all I know… It just went so fast…" Ryotaro panted Miura looked and knew it was one of the Taros' doing. Before he could say anything, Kris, Kairi and the Gokaigers burst in. "Oh great…." Ryotaro backed off as they split up around the café.  
"Ah… Kris, it's nice to see you once again" Airi said "The usual?"  
"Yeah…" Kris sat down sighing.  
"You're a regular here?" Don asked  
"Yup. Only for a week. I just dig the atmosphere here." Kris said accepting a mug of hot chocolate from Airi and a bottle of soft drink. He paid and sat there thinking  
"So… where's Den-O?" Don asked  
"Paaaaitence…" Kris said gesturing to the café's patrons. "We can't reveal we're looking for him… we need to see him in PRIVATE." He explained. "Speaking of which…. There he is…" Ryotaro was watching Kris and the Gokaigers before steeling himself with the courage to come up and ask them.  
"Are you.. Uh… looking for Den-O?" he asked  
"Perhaps…" Kris asked… "Maybe we found him…"  
"You surely can't mean…" Ryotaro sighed  
"Cut the act. I know you're Kamen Rider Den-O… Ryotaro Nogami." Kris said. "I watched your show back in Australia." Ryotaro blinked then remembered. Word of mouth spread about Kris so he wasn't scared that Kris would reveal any secrets  
"You're Kamen Rider Arcade…?" Kris nodded. Meanwhile in the Train of Time, DenLiner, the Taros received word of Kris talking to Ryotaro, as they had a link to him on a mental plane.  
"Wow… that kid, talking to Ryotaro? I gotta see him!" Momotaros cried. "Maybe he can teach me what it takes to be an excellent fighter."  
"Recede…" Urataros said playing with a magnetic fishing game made for little kids. "I would rather help him with his love life. And I would be interested in these arcades…"  
"The kid's 14!" Momotaros snapped. "And no girl would marry him if you interfered."  
"Speak for yourself." Urataros said. "I didn't know you cared about love…. As if any girl would love a mug like that." Momotaros blew his top and tackles Urataros down prompting a fight between the two, Kintaros and Ryutaros both groaned and looked at Naomi who was egging them on by shadow boxing while sititng on the coffee stall of the car. Ryotaro and the Gokaigers where talking about the Treasure Navigate that Navi gave at this time.  
"I don't think I know anything about a baby. But If I did know, I might have heard while one of the Taros was possessing me… I think I'll call one for you."  
"We'd like that." Marvelous said. Ahim offered money for this.  
"Oh no problem. No money needed Miss Famile." Ryotaro said. He blinked and fell.  
"Is he alright?" Gai asked as he came up. Ryotaro was now wearing glasses, and had a strange of blue hair.  
"Boku ni tsuraretemiru?" He asked Kairi. Luka instinctively slapped him. "Oof… not so hard you mean thing!" U-Ryotaros said sarcastically. "So, Ryotaro tells me you have something you wish to ask me… What is it?" Ahim explained about the baby. "Ah. Rather interesting story I heard that might relate to this…" U-Ryotaros said before he was forced out of Ryotaro's body meaning Kintaros took over.  
"A baby? A Baby of the Sanzu river, who's strength can make a baby cry!"  
"Uuh…?" Gai was confused.  
"Well…" K-Ryotaros sighed. "I also heard of this story. You see there's a baby about the town. He claims he was in the Sanzu River for years as a Gedoushu… he only turned human in 2010, after the death of a woman named Dayuu Usakawa." Urataros invades Ryotaro again, allowing himself to finish the story  
"Baby is trying to find a parent. He misses being a baby. But they say if he cries, monsters are drawn to him."  
"And who are…'they' exactly?" Marvelous asked.  
"Well… just me" U-Ryotaro said chuckling. Luka slapped him again. "Ah! Not again! Seriously, Hana-chan does that enough to us all…" he rubbed his cheek "You do know you're just hurting Ryotaro right? This is his body…" Luka facepalmed letting U-Ryotaros let off a small smile. "Do you believe time heals all wounds?"  
"It depends on the wound in question…" Kris said simply.  
"Well…I would be interested if you find the answer…" Urataros left Ryotaro's body after that.  
"I'm sorry for that…" he said apologetically.  
"It's ok." Ahim said trying to comfort him. Kris' phone rang again.  
"Kris! That Gedoushu's back!" Chiaki called to him in the phone. "I think you can calm her. Get some holy water in the Tengen Gate and get over here!" Chiaki hung up. Ryotaro looked at Kris  
"It's time to heal that wound?" Kris nodded. "In that case… I'll go with you!"  
"Are you sure?" Kris asked. Ryotaro nodded this time. "Please."  
"Well.. What about that Monster guy and Swan?" Luka asked  
"Swan has work and Mikey has an apprenticeship class with Wataru. I can't ask him to barge in this way. He may be my friend by I can't risk him getting hurt by this…" Kris said.  
"Let's go?" Kairi asked. The twins, and Ryotaro burst off for the Tengen Gate.  
"Marvelous, do we follow?" Joe asked.  
"Let them go… It's their Greater Power to chase. Not ours."

The Gedoushu, who claims to be a human, was with a little baby boy. He had a red samurai hakama on him. There were also yellow details on it. The baby looked at the Gedoushu woman. "Mama…" he said quietly.  
"Yuto…" the Gedoushu said. "You're a human… I can't look after you. But if they listen to me… I can be human again… and we can be a family, and you will have a big brother and sister…" then the war drums where heard. The Gedoushu and baby turned to see the Shinkengers before them. "Have you come to free me of my curse?" the Gedoushu asked. Chiaki hoped Kris would make it in time before they killed her.  
"From life… Yes" Takeru said. The Shinkengers transformed and launched at her  
"No! Wait! There's a baby here!" The Gedoushu Begged. The baby looked around scared before launching at Takeru and clinging to his face.  
"GET OFF ME!" Takeru roared. The baby let go. Mako launched for him  
"Got you." She said. "Let's get you home." She started to carry the baby away.  
"MAMA!" The baby held his arm out for the Gedoushu.  
"YUTO!" The Gedoushu launched for the baby only to be blocked by the Rekka Daizontou. "NO! If he cries, you'll bring more here!" She started to cry. And the Baby started to cry as well, and started shedding tears. Blood red tears. Tears which where red as the Sanzu River. No sooner had he shed them, Nanashi Renju launch up and attacked the Shinkengers. As if on cue, gunfire was shot into the mayhem. Everyone looked to the DenLiner rushing towards the fray with weapons locked and firing like mad. "They came to help…" The female Gedoushu said blocking an attack from Ryunoske. The fight between the Nanashi, the Female Gedoushu, and the Shinkengers continued while DenLiner parked, allowing Den-O, Arcade, and Gokai Cyan to launch at them. At the same time the Female Gedoushu grabbed Kris. "Help me! For god sakes help me!". Den-o backhanded her away. It seemed to be Ryotatro in the hot seat, as it was just the Plat Form.  
"Hands off him!"  
"WAIT!" Kris said. The Nanashi disappeared due to the Baby stopping his crying. The Shinkengers look. The Female Gedoushu looked "Time…." Kris began. "Makes fools of us all. Only today, we fought with one another, one side wanting to be saved from something, while the other wanted to save themselves, and humans from the threat her type represents. However, I have looked into it… I am POSITIVE she is a human… with a heart broken over her past, and seeking for redemption. It's been a long time… I say we give it to her. So I ask you, to let us try, at the very least, and try to see if time can heal her wounds…"  
"What…" the Gedoushu began. "What are you?"  
"I'm just a passing by Kamen rider." Kris said. "Remember that." He approached her and pulled out a gourd. In it, was pure water from the Tengen Gate, just like Chiaki asked before pouring it on the Gedoushu. At once, her body melted away revealing a woman in a shinkenger uniform. She was wearing an orange one, complete with helmet with the kanji for Sun.  
"It's true!" Chiaki whooped. "Your back!" the woman looked at herself before removing her helmet. She had long blonde hair going down to her behind, and sapphire blue eyes.  
"I didn't realize…" Takeru said. "I… ahem. Am Sorry."  
"It's ok..." the Woman said giving Takeru a noogie. He blustered and tries to get out.  
"Who are you?" Ryotaro asked. The woman merely drew her Shinkenmaru out  
"Shinken Orange! Catherine, Gaia." Kris and Kairi stared shocked at this.  
"Um… Look up?" Genta said suddenly. The former Gedoushu shell Catherine was forced to be, grew into the size of a giant. "Looks like we need the Zen Samurai Gattai!" he said giving the Iromaru to Takeru. Kairi grabbed Catherine and called for the Gokai Galleon so the two girls, Ryotaro, and Kris could jump into it to help fight the monster. Ryotaro decided to press a button on his belt  
"**SWORD FORM" **He was possessed by Momotaros. "Ore… SANJOU!" he launched into the Galleon.  
"Stay here guys. We'll handle it." Catherine said to the Shinkengers. Soon enough she initiated the Gokai Galleon's transformation by calling out "**Kaizoku Gattai!**" before sitting into Luka's seat of the Gokai Galleon's cockpit.  
"Who said you could help yourself to that seat?!" Luka asked pushing Catherine in. "I only boarded to help you guys out…"  
"The others are at the Milk Dipper still?" Kairi asked  
"And about." Luka said. "Come on!" Kris took Marvelous' spot while Catherine sat in Don's seat, next to Momotaros. Leaving Kairi and Luka to take the remaining seats "**Kazan! Gokai Oh!"** The 5 cried, Momotaros was muttering something to himself as the remaining 4 moved the Gokai Oh Forward to attack. The Gedoushu merely grabbed the limp arm (Which Momotaros was supposed to control) and tried to rip it off. Luka spun her wheel to make the other arm punch it off the Gokai Oh. "Damn it! Hey Peach Rider! Focus will ya!" Momotaros sighed.  
"I don't think it'll let you win." Momotaros said. "Besides…"Ryotaro takes over.  
"You need this sooner or later. We give you the Greater Power of Kamen Rider Den-O." Kairi's buckle glowed as she removed the Den-O Rider Keys. "You'll need them in the end right? Even if you don't unite Kamen Rider and Super Sentai… Right?"  
"I guess." Kris said. "Let's try these keys out." Kris inserted the Den-O Plat Form key in. Kairi used the Rod Form. Catherine used the Ax Form, M-Ryotaro used the Sword Form, and Luka used the Gun form. "**Rider Key! Set! Let's Go!"** DenLiner rushed through the air towards the Gokai Oh, but the Gedoushu pushed the Gokai Oh away. The Cockpit shook from the physical attack "Focus!" Kris said spinning his wheel again. Momotaros merely jumped out of the Gokai Oh and lands into the DenLiner to control it through the Bike in its engine carriage. "What is he doing?" Luka asked. Kris also jumped out. "Kris!" Kris landed on the Denliner's back and revved to the front car while doing a wheelie. Back on the ground, Baby Yuto was sitting on Chiaki's head.  
"Go Mama." Yuto cooed. Takeru looked at him concerned since the Shinkengers turned back to normal after Catherine told them to take 5. "Mama pwetty" Yuto said.  
"Is this kid really her new born?" Chiaki asked  
"Adopted in Sanzu." Yuto explained.  
"Uh… ok…?" Chiaki believed Yuto to be lying and so ignored it and watched the DenLiner arm itself and start firing at the Gedoushu Shell while Kris, Catherine, Kairi and Luka let off a Gokai Star Burst attack to keep it pinned. It roared loudly before trying to rush away for the Sanzu River. But bring a mega monster meant it couldn't get into a Crack. "Looks like it's gonna dry up." Chiaki said. "Let it…. Hey, where's the kid?" Yuto was no longer on his head. "Hey! He stole my Kuma disc!" Yuto snuck around and stole the Shish, Kame, Ryuu, Saru and Kuma discs, along with Takeru's Rekka Daizontou, by stealing his Shinkenmaru, and spinning its disc.  
"Iiiiiiiiit's Baby Time!" Yuto said loading the 5 discs in. he pulled out a blank disc and bonked himself on the head with it before attaching it to the Daizontou. "Ootzu Mode!" Yuto switched it and charges it up. "**5 Disc Yuto Cannon!"** he whoops before sitting on the discs.  
"Don't do it!" Takeru cried trying to stop him. Yuto opened his mouth to call out the last part of the attack. Mako prepared to grab it when he called it out  
"**Seibai!"** Yuto is thrown off into the air squealing.  
"Crap." Takeru said. The Shinkengers watch Yuto cartwheeling into the air and landing in the Gokai Oh's cockpit.  
"Yuto!" Catherine cried catching him. Yuto cooed and paws Catherine's helmet which was resting on her lap (as she took it off before the Mega Monster Battle). "N-no Yuto, that's not to play with!"  
"Mommy… we're out of cannonballs…" Kairi said. At the same time the Gokai Star Burst stopped so the DenLiner roared towards it. Kris used a ramp maked from a speed bump the Liner made to perform a Rider Break attack onto the Shell and rejoin the Gokai Oh.  
"Now…." Momotaros said as the Denliner circled the Gokai Oh's waist forming a giant Den-O belt. "**Den-O Bushou!" **DenLinerran up Gokai Oh's back before splitting apart and forming Den-O Sword Form armor around it. "**Kazan… Den-O Gokai Oh!"** Momotaros lands the DenLiner's bike into the Gokai Oh's cockpit and settles in. "Now we can finish it!" the Mecha rumbled forward and brust forward with the force of a Bullet Train before tackling the Gedoushu Shell down stopping it in its tracks. Once picking the Shell up, it was pelted once again with Gokai Star Burst Cannon Balls from the left arm while it backhanded the shell with the right. "It's on the ropes. Now for something AWESOME!" Momotaros pulled out a Rider Pass and flashed it to his belt. The Gokai Oh did it too as a computorized voice called out  
"**FULL CHARGE…"** the Den-O Gokai Oh pulled out a Gokai Saber and a DenGnasher which fused into a doubled sided sword  
"Our Hissatsu Finisher… with a Giant Robot!" Momotaros cried "**Gokai Den-O Giri!"** Den-O Gokai Oh burst forward. And with it, projections of the 7 Gokaigers (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Silver and Cyan) along with projections of Den-O's forms (Sword, Rod, Axe, Gun, Plat, Super Climax, and Liner) before they all merged into the Gokai Oh turning it into Den-O Liner Gokai Oh which slashed at the Gedoushu Shell with the Gokai Saber Side, which caused it to reel back allowing the Den-O Gokai Oh to perform Momotaros' signature Rider Slash like attack. The Gedoushu Shell let off what looked like a death scream and exploded signalling that the riders and rangers have emerged victorious Momotaros merely cracked his knuckles. Kairi and Catherine whooped and gave eachother high fives while Yuto waved his arms cooing happily. Kris crossed his arms and nodded.  
"And with that… This, is game over." Kris said letting off his post battle quote.  
"When did you come up with that?" Luka asked dryly.  
"Just this minute actually. Like it?" Kris asked.  
"…Mou…" Luka muttered. The Den-O Liner Gokai Oh stood there resting after it's latest victory.

Back in the Shiba Mansion the Shinkengers where celebrating the reunion of themselves with Catherine, their 7th member from Australia, and Kris and Kairi's long lost mother. Meanwhile Kotoha was trying to keep Yuto out of mischief by playing with him. He seemed pretty happy but saw Kris was outside keeping to himself. He pointed. "Bwother sad." Yuto pointed out. Kotoha looked and went to see Kris.  
"Hey, is something wrong?" she asked Kris.  
"Who are we really fighting Kotoha?" Kris asked her  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Who are we really fighting?" Kris repeated. "So far all I've been seeing is that I've been drifting about as a Kamen Rider. There is no major evil team for me to fight against… just the task Tsukasa told us. To unify the Riders and the Super Sentai. That's all." He admitted "Or maybe. I'm just doing the one thing Tsukasa was unable to do."  
"What was that?" Kotoha asked  
"He was wanted to save his world… but he almost destroyed them all. Maybe my role… is to finish what he started, and save them all… by merging them into one?" Kris asked.  
"Maybe…" Kotoha said. "Come on. It's getting cold…" Kotoha left at that. Kris sighed and looked to the darkening sky. He was deep in thought when a coo was heard. He turned to see little Yuto who waved and cooed, beckoning him over. Kris let off a small smile and went to play with him.

Narrator: Kamen Rider Arcade's mother has been reunited with him, and her loved ones. She now rejoins the Shinkengers as their 7th member, and as Arcade's newest Supporter besides Kamen Rider Den-O! The list of supporters continues to grow, so who will be next? Kamen Rider Arcade Stage 0-7 Ends here… See you next time!


End file.
